Hopeless Magic
by eurekawriter
Summary: Blessed with the ideal family life, Justin and Alex Russo couldn't be happier. However, magic is involved and does the unthinkable. Is this a test- one of love, trust, and faith? And if so, then why is it tearing them apart? Sequel to Switched Realities.
1. Perfect

**Here it is- the hopefully much awaited sequel! :) Hope you all enjoy the beginning!**

Justin called upstairs, "Kaylin! Trevore! Finish up getting ready…we're leaving soon!"

"I'm coming, daddy! Let me put my dress on!"

"Me come too!" An echo of voices came from above.

Justin suddenly felt someone next to him and turned to face Alex. "Hey…"

Alex smiled, "Are _you _ready, Mr. Russo?"

"Of course…I'm always ready." Justin smiled as he leaned down to give Alex a quick peck on the lips.

_Perfect. _

That was the one word that Justin and Alex could use to describe their life, especially their relationship. It had been three years since they switched realities and they were more than content. Although they had been through a lot together, Justin and Alex felt they were stronger. They both couldn't imagine what would've happened if they never fell in love….but a lot of it had to do with magic. They had to thank magic for bringing them together. In a way, magic could work either way- it was both good and bad. But whenever it was involved, there was always a reason behind it.

A loud set of footsteps increased as Kaylin and Trevore came rushing towards Justin. Kaylin reached first and asked, "Daddy, do you like my dress?"

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Justin smiled at his daughter.

Kaylin was now five years old and was maturing each day. As she grew up, her physical features were a perfect balance between Justin and Alex. Although she had Alex's face shape and mouth, she had Justin's nose and eyes. Her eyes glowed a soft green with a sparkle of grey. Although her features were equally shared among her parents, her personality was greatly influenced by Alex. Anyone who knew her would say she was a "Mini-Alex." But it was true. She was extremely mischievous and stubborn, but Kaylin was friendly and could make anyone fall in love with her. And just like Alex, she was a _huge _daddy's girl. She had gotten closer to Alex over the past three years, but sometimes she was still uneasy around her.

Justin looked down at his son and asked, "How you doing, buddy?"

"Me play cars with Gampa today?" Trevore asked excitedly.

"Of course! We're spending all day with Grandpa and Grandma."

"Okay! Where momma?"

"She's in the kitchen, getting things together." Justin said as Trevore dashed off to see Alex.

As the opposite of Kaylin, Trevore was a momma's boy. When he was younger, he would just cry and cry if Alex wasn't in his sight. It was quite hard on everyone since Alex never got a break and no one could calm him down. However, he was better now- but still loved Alex more than anyone. Although he was close to Alex, he looked like Justin. His facial features were the same, including his eyes. His personality hadn't developed much since he was only three years old, but he probably took after Justin more. He was very caring and definitely not stubborn, but he was mischievous at times. He also was a big follower- he would practically do anything Kaylin told him to do, which was sometimes troublesome for everyone. But overall, he was a darling boy- and quite handsome.

Kaylin yelled to Alex, "Mommy, I think the baby's awake. I heard crying."

Alex replied, "I know, she is definitely awake. I can hear her through the monitor. Justin, can you get her- I'm a little busy right now."

Justin replied, "Sure." He walked upstairs and headed for the nursery. He looked down in the first crib to see a tear stained face looking right back at him. "Aww…baby, don't cry. I'm here now." Justin picked up his little girl.

Emma Hailee Russo- the newest addition to the Russo family. She was only two months old and meant a lot to Justin and Alex. When she was born, Justin realized that she looked exactly like Hailee- Trevore's twin sister who died years ago. In honor of her, Justin and Alex made Emma's middle name Hailee. She, like Trevore, was premature- but only by one month. However, she was still small for her age and they had to be very careful with her. She was very good baby and didn't cause Alex or Justin any trouble. She slept well during the nights and was hardly ever cranky. Emma was actually looking more and more like Alex each day…what a surprise. But this time, you could hardly find Justin's features in her. Unlike Kaylin, Emma was an exact copy of Alex- even their eyes were a match. Emma had the same deep chocolate brown eyes that Alex had. Although she was extremely similar to Alex, both Justin and Alex assumed that her personality would match Justin's. She was already such an obedient baby- a lot like Justin. But who knows? Things change.

As Justin gently cradle her in his arms, he headed back downstairs and called out to everyone, "Let's get in the car, guys!"

A sudden shout came from Kaylin and Trevore, "Coming!"

Justin gently strapped Emma into her baby car-seat and made sure both Kaylin and Trevore were buckled into their own car seats as well. Then he went back inside to help Alex load all the food and baby bags into the car. No more than twenty minutes later, they arrived at their parent's house. Kaylin and Trevore jumped out of the car and raced towards the front door where Jerry and Teresa were waiting for them.

"Hi grandpa! Hi grandma!" Kaylin giggled.

"Why, hello there, sweetie." Teresa replied as she gave both her grandchildren hugs.

Trevore exclaimed, "Gampa- we play cars?"

"Of course, buddy- let me go help your dad bring in some things. But go right on in." Jerry replied.

They all greeted each other and went inside to see Harper, Zeke, and Max socializing in the living room. Max caught sight of them and exclaimed, "Hey! The Russo clan is here!"

Kaylin made a beeline to Max, whom she loved greatly, "Uncle Max!"

Max swooped down to pick her up and joked, "Are you getting bigger? Cuz each time I see you, you look like you've grown. How old are you know? Are you nine years old?"

"No, silly! I'm only five!" Kaylin giggled.

"Oh, phew…you scared me for a bit!" Max laughed.

Below him, Trevore was jumping up and down. Not wanting to be left out he asked, "What about me? What about me? How old am…me?!?"

Max thought hard, "Hmm…..are you five?"

"No! Me three!" Trevore did his best to hold up three little fingers.

"Oh! Silly me! So are you ready to have fun today, Trevore?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Alright because we're going to the park later on and I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?" Trevore asked with anticipation.

"Well you'll have to wait until after dinner."

Trevore sighed in defeat, "Fine…" He was soon distracted by Harper.

"Hi Trevore, how're you doing?" Harper asked kindly.

"Me good."

"Have you started pre-school yet?"

Trevore shook his head, "No…me go in Sember!"

"Oh I see…" Harper smiled at his cuteness.

The adults talked for a while and had dinner together. After dinner, Justin, Max, Zeke, and Jerry took Kaylin and Trevore to the park.

At the park, Trevore yelled excitedly, "Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!"

Max smiled, "Alright, alright…I got us marshmallow guns!"

"Really?" Trevore's eyes shined with wonder.

"Yeah! This is going to be totally awesome!" Max said as he quickly loaded a gun with marshmallows and handed one to Trevore and the other to Kaylin.

As Kaylin and Trevore ran off, Max offered everyone else, "You guys want a gun?"

Jerry replied, "Uhh…no, thanks though, Max."

As Max ran off, Justin asked, "Where does he find these things?"

Zeke chuckled, "I have no idea...but remember, it's Max."

"It sure is." Justin and Jerry replied in unison.

After playing at the playground for an hour, they all headed home. When they came in view of the house, Kaylin asked, "Trevore?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I bet I can beat you to Grandpa and Grandma's house!" Kaylin said eagerly.

"No! Me can!" Trevore took off, giving him a head start.

Kaylin exclaimed, "No fair! You went first!"

Everything from there on happened so quickly. Justin saw a flash of light and the next minute- Trevore was on the sidewalk sobbing. Everyone rushed over and Justin asked, "Buddy, what happened?"

Trevore managed to say in between tears, "Me…fall…me hurt!"

Justin took a look at Trevore- who's knee was bleeding quite badly and he was clutching his arm. He asked, "Dad and Zeke- can you get the first aid kit and some ice?"

They nodded and headed back inside, Max wondered, "How did this happen?"

Justin looked at Trevore's shoes- which laces were tied into this huge knot. Justin looked behind him and watching from the distance was Kaylin, who looked extremely guilty.

Jerry dashed through the front door and Zeke headed straight for the kitchen. Jerry caught his breath, "T..Teresa…where's the first aid kit?"

"Why? What did you do?" Teresa stood up immediately.

Jerry replied, "Trevore's hurt."

Now it was Alex's turn to stand up, "What? Where is he? What happened?"

Zeke replied as he headed back outside with some ice, "They're just right outside the house."

Alex rushed outside and found Max comforting Trevore who was sobbing. She knelt down next to her baby boy and asked, "Hey- what's going?"

Trevore screamed in pain, "Mommy! It hurts!!"

Alex winced, "I'm sorry, sweetie." She held Trevore close as she asked "Max, what happened?"

"Kaylin and him were racing back to the hose and all of sudden he tripped- his laces are tied together." Max answered.

Before replying, Alex caught bits of Justin yelling at Kaylin.

Justin confronted Kaylin, "Why are your brother's shoes laces tied together, huh?"

"I don't know."

Justin remained stern, "I think you know what I'm talking about, Kaylin."

"Uhh…magic…." Kaylin looked extremely frightened and her voice was soft and inferior.

"Exactly. And what did I say about magic?"

"Not to use it…unless you told me to and if I did it properly." Kaylin whimpered.

"And you disobeyed me didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…." Kaylin looked at Justin with tears in her deep green eyes.

"I don't know if you're sorry, Kaylin- your brother is extremely hurt just because you didn't listen to me. You…" Justin was about yelling now.

Alex interrupted, "Justin, I think something's wrong…"

Justin turned his head straight towards Trevore and rushed to his side, "What?"

"His wrist…." Alex sounded scared.

Justin took a look at it and said, "I think we should get him to the hospital. He might've sprained it."

About half an hour later, they were all at the hospital and the doctors confirmed that Trevore had a broken wrist with a couple stitches here and there.

The doctor asked, "He's ready, if you'd like to see him."

"Yeah…" Before Justin went to go visit Trevore, he talked to Alex. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you talk to Kaylin? I scolded her and I think she hates me now." Justin looked over to Kaylin who was sitting quietly on a chair.

"Justin…"

"I can't do anything right."

"Justin! She doesn't hate you- she's just scared. You got to kick it down a notch on your yelling though. She's beyond sorry." Alex comforted him.

"I know, I know. I just don't want her to get hurt…or hut anyone because of magic." Justin sighed.

"It'll be alright, don't worry. Just head on in and see Trevore; I'll talk to Kaylin." Alex suggested.

A couple minutes later, Alex walked over to where Kaylin was and knelt down to her level. "Hi sweetie."

"I'm sorry, mommy. Really, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, honey. But you got to be real careful with magic." Alex reasoned. "You know, when I was little, I was just like you. I loved fooling around with magic too. You can still have fun playing with magic, but still be careful."

"But Daddy…."

"Daddy loves you, Kaylin. He's just disappointed that you used magic that way. I know magic is still new to you, but Daddy is very sensitive about it. Just promise me you'll try not to do it again?"

"No…." Kaylin said, but continued, "Please don't leave me, Mommy."

Alex felt confused, "What are you talking about, Kaylin?"

"Please, don't leave me! I promise to be good."

Alex tried touching her arm, but Kaylin winced again, "I'm not going to leave you, sweetheart."

Kaylin just looked at her and jumped off from the chair and headed towards Max. Alex still felt worthless- Kaylin had some serious acceptance issues. Now days, she still had a hard time with what happened years ago. Whenever she does something wrong, she always thinks someone is going to leave her. She had been better, especially with Alex, but she still felt uncomfortable around her. Since she was closest to Justin, Alex knew that this whole "magic business" was hard on her. She just wished she could be her mother and be able to comfort her instead of her running away all the time.

**I know this chapter kind of ended sad, but….well, this story might actually be kind of depressing overall. BUT there will be happy moments! Don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Family

**Hi everyone- Sorry it's taken me **_**forever **_**to update. I was really busy with school, but I'm finally on break. So here's the next chapter!**

Everything was quite calm since Trevore's small accident- which was about a couple days ago, and Kaylin luckily warmed back to Justin. However, Alex knew Kaylin still felt comfortable around her and really needed to talk to Justin privately.

Kaylin and Emma were already fast asleep and Justin was tucking in Trevore. "Alright, buddy, go to sleep." Justin was about to walk out and shut the light when Trevore stopped him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Justin walked back to Trevore's side.

Trevore pointed to his cast and said, "Me hurt here."

"Oh…alright. Let me get your medicine." Justin told him.

As Justin was walking out, he bumped into Alex, "Oh…hey. Trevore isn't feeling good; do you know where his pain medication is?"

Alex yawned and slowly responded, "Uhh…it should be in the kid's bathroom. The second shelve in their cabinet- I think."

"Thanks…" Before leaving, Justin realized that Alex didn't seem herself. "Hey…you alright?" Justin looked straight in her eyes.

Alex looked down and lied, "Yeah…Uhh…I'm okay."

Justin isn't fully convinced, but left to get Trevore's medicine anyways. After Justin made sure Trevore was sound asleep, he walked back out into the hallway and headed for sleep. However, he noticed Alex standing outside Kaylin's room. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Hi, sweetie."

Alex smiled weakly at Justin's touch, but reluctantly resisted. "Justin…." She turned around to face him.

Justin realized something was definitely wrong and asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, Justin…nothing's wrong."

Justin placed both of his hands on her shoulders and sighed, "Alex…I know you. And something's telling me that you are _far _from feeling alright. So pleases…tell me what…"

Alex sighed, "Fine…I will. Uhhh…look, I can't stop thinking about Kaylin."

"Kaylin?"

Alex nodded, "Justin…she still hasn't warmed up to me."

Justin sighed, "I know…but she will, I promise."

"But how? Since I was going through a lot during the first year in this reality, I was completely horrible to her- but that was because I…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"Both of us know that Kaylin has had acceptance issues since that, but she's gotten better."

"No…she shouldn't even feel that way. It's all my fault."

Justin shook his head, "Stop blaming yourself, Alex. Kaylin loves you, but she just has a hard time getting close to people. She's just scared- that's all."

"But every time I try to be her mother, she runs away and always goes to you."

"I know- I can't help that, but please- don't give up." Justin reassured her.

Alex shrugged, "I won't….but I wish that…."

Justin interrupted her, "Alex, stop worrying about it right now. Everything is going to be just fine. Trust me." He leans down and kisses her passionately.

Alex deepened the kiss even more and placed her hand on Justin's neck. He brought her closer and Alex couldn't feel happier. As she felt Justin's breath against hers, she had a flashback to a very meaningful moment- the night Justin made his promise and the night… Emma was conceived.

_Alex looked at Justin as they stepped back into their house, "Justin, what happened if this never happened?"_

_Knowing what she was referring to, Justin smiled, "Would you stop asking that question? Don't worry about that because what's done is done. We've remained in this reality for about two years." _

"_But what if something happens again and we return back to our old…"_

"_That's not going to happen- if it does, I'm going to do everything I can to get us back. I wouldn't exchange my relationship that I have with you now for anything. I can't even explain how much you mean to me." Justin reassured Alex calmly._

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. Nothing can ever tear us apart." Justin smiled and kissed Alex. As they embraced each other, they headed upstairs. But before they reached their bedroom, Alex disrupted, "Justin…stop."_

_Justin placed kisses among her neck and jaw line, "No…"_

_Alex giggled, "Justin….what about Kaylin and Trevore? We got to pick them up from your parent's place."_

_Justin continued to kiss Alex, "Don't worry about them- my parents will understand."_

_Alex gave in and succumbed into Justin's alluring manner. After fumbling with the knob to their room, Justin led Alex in- not knowing it would be one very special night._

______

Early the next morning, Justin was making waffles for breakfast and Alex was nursing Emma. Justin commented, "How's Emma doing?"

"She's fine."

Justin smiled, "Remember the first time you had to…ummm…nurse Kaylin. You were soo mad at me cause…"

Alex retorted, "Shut up…that was a long time ago."

"Yeah it was…hmm, what's the date today?" Justin took a look at a calendar and exclaimed, "Alex!"

"Oh good Lord, Justin. You scared me. You don't have to yell- like a girl- to get my attention."

Justin ignored her insult, "It's May 30!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's been exactly three years since we changed realities." Justin explained.

"Really? Wow…"

Justin was excited, "We should do something today."

"Yeah…but just a small little family outing." Alex agreed.

Suddenly, Kaylin came running downstairs, "I'm awake!!!" She hugged Justin's leg.

Justin chuckled, "Hi, Kaylin."

"What are you making, daddy?"

"Waffles."

"Oh…can I help?"

Justin bent down, "You can help, but go say hi to mommy first."

Kaylin nodded and walked towards Alex and shyly whispered, "Good morning, mommy."

"Hi, sweetie." Alex placed a hand on her back, but quickly removed it as she felt Kaylin wince.

Justin felt sorry for Alex, knowing she was trying so hard to get Kaylin to love her. As Alex looked up at him with a sad expression, all he could do was shrug.

Kaylin skipped back to Justin and helped him with the waffles. Not long after, little Trevore slowly walked into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

Justin greeted, "Good morning, Trev."

Without replying, Trevore headed slowly for Alex. "Mommy…"

"Hi, buddy."

He held his hands up and whimpered. Alex said, "Honey, I can't pick you up. I'm holding Emma right now; I'm sorry."

"No…mommy!" Trevore whined as he held his hands higher and tears started to form in his eyes.

Alex sighed, "Justin, can you take care of him…I'm holding Emma."

Justin walked around the counter and picked up a crying Trevore who was also clutching his wrist. "Buddy, it's alright….mommy's holding Emma right now."

"Me want mommy!" Trevore struggled to get free from Justin's grip.

"Come on, buddy. I'm making waffles….and I know you love them." Justin tried to reason with him.

"Noo…." Trevore rubbed his eyes once again.

"Someone's cranky…" Alex said.

Justin replied, "Yeah…I don't think he got much sleep last night. His wrist was probably bugging him."

"Poor baby…." Alex sympathized.

As they ate breakfast, Justin asked, "So guys, where do you want to go today?"

Trevore stayed silent, but Kaylin yelled, "The beach!!"

"That's not a bad idea. I think it's warm enough to go to the beach." Justin agreed.

"Alright, sounds good. We can have a picnic too." Alex added.

About an hour later, they all arrived at the beach. Justin placed Emma's car seat/carrier onto the blanket while Alex struggled to get sunscreen lotion on Kaylin and Trevore.

Kaylin whined, "I want to go swimming!"

Trevore was feeling a bit better and agreed, "Me too!!!"

"Justin…he can't…." Alex started.

Justin suddenly realized that Trevore couldn't go swimming due to his wrist. "Oh dear….I know. I totally forgot about that." He bent down next to Trevore who was already excited, "Buddy…"

"We go swim now?"

"Trevore, I'm sorry, but you can't go swimming. You hurt your arm…maybe next time."

Trevore's expression dropped, "But….dada…." Tears started to stream down his face again.

Alex said, "This isn't your day is it now, Trevore? I'm sorry…Why don't you come here next to mommy and play with your cars?"

Trevore sulked over towards Alex and sat on her lap. Justin felt guilty and suggested, "Alex…maybe I can take him…"

Alex shook her head, "It's fine, Justin. Just go ahead with Kaylin- he'll be alright."

Justin sighed, "Alright." He followed Kaylin out toward the water.

Trevore was playing with a few cars when he asked, "Momma?"

"Yes, Trev?"

"Why Emmy no swim?"

Alex laughs slightly, "Well, because she is too little and doesn't know how to swim. But when she gets older, maybe you can teach her, alright?"

Trevore nodded, "Yeah!"

A while later, Justin and Kaylin returned from swimming. "Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie."

Justin interrupted, "Kaylin, quiet down. It looks like your brother is asleep." He motioned towards Trevore who was sleeping soundly next to Alex.

Alex mentioned, "Oh, right. He's been sleeping for quite awhile now. He's really tired."

Justin sat down next to the baby carrier and looked down to Emma who was smiling, "Hi baby." He bent down and kissed her cheeks, "You're so adorable, sweetie…Alex, are you sure you don't want to swim? The water's great. I can watch Emma."

"I'm fine…thanks though."

Trevore slowly woke up, "Daddy?"

"Oh hey, Trev. You're awake- how about we build a sandcastle?"

Trevore was wide awake now. He agreed happily, "Yes!"

Kaylin, Trevore, and Justin started to build their sandcastle together. Justin picked up a dirty bucket and suggested, "I'm going to rinse this bucket out, okay? Alex, can you watch them?"

"Sure."

As Justin cleaned out the bucket, and without looking, he quickly turned around and bumped into someone. All of a sudden, he realized that the person he knocked over was struggling in the water. Justin quickly helped her up, "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to knock you over."

"Oh no problem, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going…." The girl started to wiped sand off her arms and looked up at Justin.

Justin couldn't believe who he was looking at. Noticing that the girl was in just as much shock as he was, he whispered, "Oh my gosh…." And without removing his gaze from a set of beautiful brown eyes, he whispered once again.

"_Juliet?"_

**Cliff hanger! So hope you liked it and please review. **


	3. Back Again

"Oh my…_Justin?"_

"Juliet…wow…Juliet! I haven't seen…how did….well, if…." Justin exclaimed.

"I've missed you!" Juliet exclaimed and jumped into Justin's arms.

"Whoa...whoa!" Justin said, taken by surprise. Assuming they had dated before, just like in their old reality, he started, "Uhh…how did you…."

Juliet smiled and let Justin continued, "You...Uhh, how did you change back?" He said, referring to her age. The last time he saw her, she had turned into an old hag back in Transylvania- it was the time both he and Alex had their hearts broken. Mason left Alex and Juliet left him- but now she was _back. _

Juliet smiled, "Well…I don't know really. Just a couple days ago, I was wishing really hard that I could be young again and that I could see you once more… it just happened. I don't know how, but next thing I knew, I was here in New York. I wanted to come and see you, but I just didn't know if you were still here or…"

"But…how…"Justin still felt as clueless as ever.

"I don't know….but isn't this wonderful? I…just can't believe it. Maybe true love brought us back together." Juliet bluntly stated.

_Hold up. _That wasn't right. True love couldn't have brought them together…he belonged with Alex- and _only _Alex…right? "Uhh…Juliet, I…"

"Justin, I haven't forgotten about you. Remember what you told me before I left? You said you'd always keep me in my heart…I never forgot you, Justin." Juliet explained.

"I..I know, but Juliet…I've moved on. Uh, I'm with Alex now." Justin tried to state.

"Who's…Alex?"

"Wait, you don't remember….oh right…uhh never mind." Justin realized that Alex was probably not with them in Transylvania. "Wait, Juliet, why were we in Transylvania…do you remember Mason…or Alex?"

Juliet looked confused, "Uhh no…should I remember? The only reason why we were Transylvania was because I wanted to tell you about my aging- but secretly."

Justin played along, "Oh right….I…"

"Who's Alex, Justin?"

"She's my wife now." Justin stated clearly.

Juliet's expression faded, "Oh…well, I….uhh, so how've you been?"

"Look, Juliet, I'm sorry I never waited, but I…" Justin began to apologize.

Juliet smiled, "It's alright, Justin. You seem happy…"

Justin shrugged, "Yeah, I am…would you like to meet my family?"

"Of course." Juliet smiled back.

Justin led Juliet back to where Alex, Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma were staying. Once Alex caught a hold of who was with Justin, she exclaimed, "Juliet?!?"

"Uhh hi?" Juliet felt uneasy, she whispered to Justin, "How does she know me?"

Justin quickly covered up Alex' mistake, "Ohh…I've told her a lot about you." Justin then gave a quick "I'll explain everything later, just play along" look to Alex, who reluctantly agreed.

"Oh yeah…Justin's talks about you a lot." Alex added.

"Awe…that's sweet of you, Justin."

Justin smiled, "Well, here are our kids….these two are Kaylin and Trevore."

"Hi, I'm Juliet…an old friend of your daddy." Juliet introduced herself.

Kaylin looked at her and stayed silent whereas Trevore exclaimed, "Hi Miss…uhh…Ju...Juliet!"

Justin moved towards the baby carrier and carefully took out his little one, "And this is Emma…our baby girl."

Juliet walked towards Justin, "Oh…she's gorgeous."

Justin asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Juliet nodded, "Sure…"

"You have to be careful with her though- she's really small for her age." Justin said as he handed Emma to Juliet.

Alex felt slightly uncomfortable- why was Justin letting Juliet hold Emma? They didn't know each other as well as they did back when they were teenagers. Alex suddenly noticed that Justin was beaming as Juliet played with Emma- it was like _he _couldn't be happier. She quickly cleared her throat, which caught Justin's attention.

"Oh, um, Juliet…we have to leave. I'm sorry, but it was nice seeing you again." Justin said as he took back Emma and placed her in the carrier.

"Yeah it was…maybe we can catch up some other time." Juliet agreed.

Justin started cleaning things up and exclaimed, "Wait! That's a great idea. We should catch up- can I have your number?"

Juliet's expression lighted up, "Of course."

Alex sighed and motioned for Trevore and Kaylin to follow her back to their car as she held Emma. As she looked back, she noticed Justin giving Juliet a hug-that kind of bugged her, but she quickly pushed that thought behind.

______

A few days later, Justin had picked up Kaylin from school and had just arrived home. Kaylin burst into the house and yelled, "Hi mommy!"

Alex smiled, "Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"It was good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My teacher said that our mommies and daddies get to come to school on the very last day…I think it is June 18."

"Oh really? What are we at school for?" Alex asked.

"You get to look at lots of things we did and I have an art project I want to show you, but it's a secret! You and daddy are going to come, right? Even baby brothers and sister are invited too." Kaylin exclaimed happily.

Alex couldn't help but smile, "We wouldn't miss it."

Justin held Trevore as he kissed Alex's cheek from behind, "Hi, babe."

Alex turned around and smiled, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good…so I've been thinking a lot about Juliet. Isn't it just so strange that I happened to bump into her at the beach? I mean, what are the odds?" Justin seemed excited.

Alex's expression dropped and she murmured, "Oh…right."

"I was thinking of calling her and go out tonight- just to catch up on things. What do you think?"

"Uhh…sure. That'd be good for both of you."

Justin decided to call Juliet after all and they were going to have dinner at one of the local restaurants. As they ate, Juliet asked, "So, Justin, tell me more about your family."

"Well…umm…Alex and I met in college." Justin decided to play along, even though he knew Alex was his sister. "And we had Kaylin, who has the exact same personality as Alex. Then we had Trevore…who was a twin….we lost the other baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Justin."

"Thanks…her name was Hailee and she was real gorgeous. But then we had Emma, who actually looks a lot like her."

Juliet smiled, "That's nice…"

Justin shrugged, "Yeah….well, enough about me. How have you been doing?"

"Well…I just feel great- and young again." Juliet laughed and continued, "But since the last time we saw each other, I pretty much lived in Transylvania and just hung around there. Then just a couple days ago, I changed and moved back to New York. I wanted to find you Justin, but I wasn't sure where to start. But I'm really glad to see you. You know, I never stopped thinking about you."

"Same here…" Justin replied as he looked at her. How could he forget his first, true love? And Juliet _was _beautiful- with her brown eyes and all. No. He couldn't think like this- he was with Alex. He cleared his throat, "I better get going…it's getting late."

Juliet nodded, "Yeah…hopefully we can do this again."

Justin smiled, "Of course. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay…" Juliet said.

After Justin returned back home, he was greeted by Kaylin and Trevore. "Hey guys."

Kaylin exclaimed, "Daddy! Where were you?"

"Oh…just meeting with an old friend." Justin looked down at his watch, "Shouldn't you two be asleep?"

Trevore nodded, "Almost… See? Me in my jammies!"

"Awesome, buddy…where's mommy?" Justin asked.

Kaylin replied, "She's putting Emmy night-night."

"Ohh…okay. You two better get to sleep. I'll be up there in a minute to tuck you guys in." As Justin sent Trevore and Kaylin back upstairs, Alex showed up in the kitchen. "Speaking of the devil…hi, Alex."

"Oh…hey. You're home." Alex acknowledged him as she took out a mug from the cupboard.

"Yeah…what are you making?"

"Oh, just tea. I'm not feeling so well…that's all."

"Oh….well, it was nice seeing Juliet again."

Alex cringed at hearing Juliet's name- she just wasn't used to it, but she listened to Justin anyways.

"I'm glad she's back. I like talking to her and we'll probably do it again sometime soon. She's just as wonderful as ever…" Justin continued to rave about her, but noticed Alex hadn't said one word. "Alex, you alright?"

Alex looked at him face-to-face and replied, "Actually, no, Justin. I'm not." She left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

Justin sighed, "Alex…" He followed her into their room. "What did I do now? Is Juliet bothering you?"

Alex had her back turned to him and nodded. Justin continued, "Oh come on, Alex. Don't be jealous."

Alex whipped back around and raised her voice, "I'm not jealous! I'm just…"

"What?"

Alex looked down and muttered something Justin couldn't hear, so he repeated, "What did you say?"

Alex had become teary and whispered louder, "I'm afraid of losing you, Justin."

Justin walked closer to Alex and comforted her, "Calm down…I'm not going anywhere."

"But when you talk about Juliet…it just makes me think that…"

"I was just excited to catch up with Juliet, Alex. Nothing happened." Sensing that Alex still felt uncomfortable he said, "Remember what I promised you?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing's going to tear us apart- I won't let that happen. I'm never going to leave you." Justin whispered as he embraced Alex, but something made him feel uneasy. For a brief moment, he didn't believe himself in what he told Alex. Was his promise to Alex a lie?

**O_o Review…please! **


	4. Doubt

The next morning, Justin woke up and realized there was an empty spot beside him where Alex usually slept. That's odd, he thought. She's never awake this early. He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs, finding Alex in the kitchen. She was making tea once again and began coughing. He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey…you alright?"

After her coughing fit died down, Alex replied in a hoarse voice, "I think I'm sick…I feel horrible."

"Yeah…you might be sick. Your voice sounds horrible. Have you checked your temperature?" Justin asked.

"Not yet. I woke up around five this morning and couldn't fall asleep. My throat is dry and I can barely breathe through my nose. And now my head's staring to kill me," Alex moaned.

Justin replied, "I think you have a fever too…just try and get some rest. I'm going to get ready for work- I'll be back in a little bit."

After getting ready, Justin headed back downstairs and suggested, "Alex, it's going to be hard for you to rest if you're taking care of the kids today. You know, I can stay home."

Alex shook her head, "No…I'll be alright."

Justin insisted, "I don't mind staying home. I'll just call….."

"Really, Justin, I'm fine," Alex interrupted him.

Justin sighed, "If this has to do with last night, I…"

"It doesn't, so just leave." Alex coughed a bit more.

Justin headed for the door and looked back at Alex, "I just don't want you to be mad at me…"

Alex watched as he left. She wasn't angry at him- she just felt confused. But the morning passed and Alex was ready to fall apart. She was tired and decided to call Harper, who graciously agreed to come.

Harper walked in and commented, "Well, you look like crap."

"Thanks, Harper."

"Auntie Harpie!!!" Kaylin and Trevore screamed.

"Hey guys."

"Can you watch Little Mermaid with me?" Kaylin asked.

Trevore interrupted, "But I want to play with cars!"

Harper smiled, "Calm down, you two. We can do both."

"Yeah!" Kaylin and Trevore yelled before running off into the living room.

Alex's voice sounded hoarse as she mentioned, "I really appreciate you coming to help me, Harper."

"No problem, bestie!" Harper smiled and continued, "Just get some rest."

"Thanks."

About two hours later, Alex woke up from her much needed nap and headed downstairs. She found Harper cutting an apple. Harper noticed Alex walk in and greeted, "Well, good morning!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to sleep that long- I was just so tired and…" Alex began apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. I think I've gotten everything under control. Emma is sleeping in her crib upstairs and Trevore is taking a nap too. Kaylin' is out in the living room playing or coloring- I'm just cutting some fruit for her because she said she's hungry." Harper explained.

Alex sighed, "You are a lifesaver."

Harper laughed, but then asked, "Alex…you seem like something's bothering you. You want to talk about anything?"

"Well…it's just a little thing between Justin and I. Nothing big."

Harper became more alert, "What happened? Did he…"

Alex stopped her, "No…nothing serious. It's just that…."

"What?"

"Do you remember Juliet?" Alex asked.

Harper thought for a couple of seconds before replying, "Uhh…I think so. That name sounds familiar- back in high school, right?"

Alex nodded, "Mhm. She was Justin's girlfriend and…"

A light bulb must've flickered on in Harper's head as she exclaimed, "Oh! You mean the vampire! Wait…I thought she became old or something. Isn't that why they broke up?"

Alex nodded again, "Yeah, but a couple days ago, Justin bumped into her at the beach."

"Oh…"

"And they went out the other day- just to talk about things. I mean, I don't mind those types of things, but…"

Harper finished her sentence, "You're scared that Justin's going to fall for her again, aren't you?"

Alex sighed, "I guess…"

"Look, Justin loves you."

"I know that, but anything could happen….I really trust him, but…ugh! I don't know how to explain this." Alex sighed.

"If Justin leaves you- first, he'd be the biggest jerk to be walking on this planet. Second- I'm sure I or Max will _kill _him. And third- he'd be making the biggest mistake in his life." Harper joked.

Alex laughed slightly, "This is why you're my best friend, Harper."

Harper smiled her cheesy smile, "I know…but deep inside, I know he cares for you."

Alex shrugged, "I don't know…"

With perfect timing, Justin walked in, "Alex, I'm home…oh, hey Harper!"

Harper smiled, "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to help Alex out with the kids since she's sick."

Justin muttered, "Oh…Alex, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"But this morning, I offered…"

"Look, Harper came over to help me and we were able to have a nice talk." Alex explained.

Justin raised his eyebrow, "What kind of talk?"

"Girly stuff….what else?" Alex smirked.

"Whatever…" Justin rolled his eyes jokingly.

As the weeks past, Alex did get better- however, she couldn't help but notice that Justin was spending _a lot _of time with Juliet. He usually went out with her on weekends and possibly on week days. She knew that he was just really excited to see her again and they were probably just talking, but something still didn't feel right. But Alex never confronted him about it because she trusted him…that was all there was to it.

______

It was a Sunday and Justin decided to meet up with Juliet at the mall. He enjoyed spending time with her since it had been years when they last saw each other. He wasn't going to lie either- he was _extremely _happy when he was around her. It almost seemed like old times.

Juliet interrupted his thoughts, "Justin, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"I've been thinking a lot about _us." _

"Oh…and?" Justin became worried.

Juliet frankly blurted out, "I still love you."

Justin was shocked and silence hung in the air, but he said, "But…you _can't."_

"There wasn't one day when I wasn't thinking about you." Juliet continued.

Justin sighed, "I'm with Alex and I have a family… and….look, I'm sorry I never waited."

"I know…I'm not forcing you to leave Alex or anything, but please think about it." Juliet says as a moment of silence followed her sentence. All of a sudden, she kissed Justin- who surprisingly didn't let go at first. He knew it was wrong, so he pulled away quickly, but felt a need to hang on.

Justin shook his head, "I...I'll talk to you later…I gotta go…" He murmured to himself, "For now, I need to straighten things out by myself."

Justin got in his car and was ready to drive home, but instead, he just sat by himself for a couple of minutes. His mind was going in all sorts of directions and he had no idea what to do. The truth was that he loved seeing Juliet and wanted to spend more time with her. On the other hand, he cared for Alex and wanted the best for her. They had been through a lot together, but what Juliet mentioned earlier was going to be stuck in his head forever. He didn't know if he had feelings for her, but something inside kept telling him to be with her more often. Then, Justin reminded himself of a quote- _"You can never forget your first love." _ Was this true?

Was he falling for Juliet all over again?

**Thanks for reading and review! **


	5. First Mistake

For the next couple days, Justin couldn't keep Juliet out of his mind. He knew parts of what he was thinking were wrong, but other parts told him he was right. Before his feelings drove him crazy, he decided to meet up with Juliet- and so he was now standing in the park where they were supposed to meet at 3:00. She would be here any minute—as if on cue, he saw Juliet walking towards him.

"Hey…."

"Hi, Justin. What's up?" Juliet smiled.

"I've been thinking…."Justin hesitated.

Juliet quickly finished his sentence, "About us?""

"Well...kind of, I guess…yeah."

"And?"

"I don't know what to say…about any of this. This is immoral, but I…. "

Juliet pleaded, "Justin, I care for you deeply and I wish everything used to be the same."

"Me too- it's just that…"

Juliet interrupted once again, "What, Justin? What's so wrong about us? Is it me? I'm not a vampire anymore, Justin. We can be a normal couple."

Justin murmured, "I'm not normal." He suddenly had this flashback to the time he told _Alex _they weren't normal, but he shook it off quickly as he continued, "What about Alex and my kids? I can't just leave them behind…I'm their father."

Juliet agreed, "I know, Justin. You'll still see them; I'm just asking _you _to be with _me." _

"Still…I…."

"Justin! Really think about this: True love must have brought us back together. Why else would magic play with our feelings and bring me back to you. It's got to mean something, right?"

Justin was silent and realized Juliet was right, "I guess…"

"We must really love each other for magic to do that. So give us a chance."

Justin sighed and stood staring at Juliet helplessly. Suddenly, Juliet kissed him once again- with even more passion behind the kiss. Justin felt he was on cloud nine and knew right then, there was some connection. Juliet pulled away and whispered, "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll leave you alone."

A strong mix of feelings overcame Justin as he admitted, "I can't do that." He smiled at Juliet, who was content, and kissed her again. Inside, he felt he made the right decision.

____

For the next few weeks, Justin continued to see more and more Juliet and saw less of Alex and the kids. He tried his best to keep his relationship with Juliet a secret, but found it very hard during the first few days. However, he found it to be "normal" when he realized how happy Juliet made him feel. On the other hand, Alex felt a sense of rejection from Justin. She tried not to bring it up because she knew she could trust him.

Bright and early in the morning, Justin was getting ready for work and Alex was getting Kaylin ready for school while juggling her other children.

"Kaylin, please eat your cereal." Alex pleaded.

"But I don't want this cereal." Kaylin wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it."

"What do you mean you don't like it? You love this cereal and you always eat it when daddy gives it to you." Alex sighed, knowing her relationship with Kaylin was getting absolutely nowhere. "Justin, can you please tell Kaylin to eat the cereal? I'm really busy getting Trevore changed." Alex said as she walked back upstairs to Trevore's room.

Ten minutes later, Alex finally got things settled and walked back down to the kitchen. She realized Kaylin was in the same position as before- with her cereal untouched. "Justin…didn't you hear what I said earlier? I told you…"

"Huh?" Justin snapped out of his thoughts and answered Alex.

"I told you to help Kaylin with breakfast." Alex said, almost impatiently.

"Oh, right…Kaylin, eat the yummy cereal. It's good for you…." As Kaylin shook her head, Justin looked at Alex and replied, "I gotta go…I'm late. I'll see you later tonight…I won't be home until a little later- Juliet and I are having coffee together."

"Oh….okay." Alex sighed, but quickly walked up to Justin right before he left. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I mean, are you feeling alright? You seem distant lately…like you aren't with it." Alex explained.

"Ohh…I'm sorry. I've just been busy with…uhh…work." Justin stammered, but gave a quick peck to Alex on the cheek.

Alex smiled weakly, "Okay. I hope everything's alright. Oh and by the way, don't forget about meeting me at Kaylin's school for the program and…"

Justin shrugged Alex off, "Yeah, yeah….I'll remember." He quickly left.

Alex sighed to herself as disappointment overwhelmed her. She realized how late it was and rushed Kaylin to get ready for school- giving her a banana for breakfast knowing she couldn't get anywhere with cereal situation.

___

The day passed and Alex was on her way to Kaylin's school for the "parent" day. Once she arrived, she quickly unbuckled both Trevore and Emma, realizing how chaotic it seemed. There were parents everywhere and the kids seemed ecstatic for school to be over. She quickly made her way to Kaylin's kindergarten classroom and was immediately greeted by her daughter.

"Hi mommy!" Kaylin rushed towards Alex.

"Hi sweetie. Are you excited for school to be over?" Alex asked.

Kaylin nodded and replied, "Mhmm…..uhh, where's daddy?" She asked as she looked around for Justin.

Alex shrugged, "He's coming. He'll be here soon." _She hoped. _

The teacher gave a short announcement explaining what they would do that day. First, the kids would show their parents a big achievement and then, they would show them some art projects. Lastly, the kids were going to put on a small play of their favorite events throughout the school year.

After the teacher's announcement, ten minutes passed and Justin still hadn't arrived yet. However, Alex just followed Kaylin around as she showed her some projects.

"So, mommy, this is my alphabet. I learned to write ALL the letters!" Kaylin's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Alex complimented her, "Good job, sweetie. Your handwriting is beautiful."

Kaylin smiled and after showing Alex a few more assignments, she asked, "When is daddy coming?"

"I'm not sure, honey. He should be here though. I'll call him." Alex reasoned as she took out her cell phone. She dialed Justin's number, but only received his voicemail. She left a message asking where he was and just left it at that."

Ten minutes soon turned into a half hour when Alex knew Justin wasn't going to show up. It wasn't like him to miss an event involving the kids, especially Kaylin. She began to worry as she thought something happened to him or even worst- he just forgot.

"Mommy! It's time for the art projects! This is my favorite part because I like to draw." Kaylin smiled excitedly.

Alex tried to smile her best, only because she didn't want to ruin Kaylin's day. She nodded, "Okay…what kind of art projects did you do?"

"Well, my first picture is of a flower…and it's made out of noodles! But they aren't cooked yet or else that would be silly!" Kaylin laughed at her own joke, but continued, "Then, I made a family portrait!"

Alex looked down at the paper Kaylin was holding. There were a couple stick figures here and there in front of a house. She realized how good of a drawer Kaylin was- she had a talent like she did.

Kaylin explained the picture, "This is you, mommy, then Trev, then Emma, and Daddy!"

"I love it, Kaylin. We'll hang it up somewhere." Alex suggested.

"Okay…." Kaylin said as her happy expression slowly faded. She realized that Justin wasn't around and suddenly felt hurt. She had made an extra picture just for him and she was going to show him, but he didn't come. She quickly folded the piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket. She was going to ask her mother why he couldn't come, but wasn't able to since she was called to get ready for the play.

After the performance was over, Alex went home and couldn't keep Justin out of her mind. He _never _missed these types of events before- so where was he today? He usually called too, but whatever the reason for him not coming to Kaylin's school was probably rational. The day continued to pass on and it was about 7:00. Alex called out, "Kaylin?" She noticed how quiet it seemed, knowing Trevore was playing in his room while Kaylin watched a movie in their play room. As she received no answer, she quietly walked into the play room- only to find Kaylin sleeping soundly on the couch. She realized how exhausted she was from all the excitement that day and continued to Trevore's room. "Trev?"

"Yeah, mommy?" Trevore looked up at Alex with a few of his cars in his hands.

"I have to give you a bath soon." Alex said.

"No! Me no want that…." Trevore whined.

Alex smirked and knew Trevore was a typical little boy. "You have to, buddy, or else you'll become stinky and people won't like that."

"But me no smelly!" Trevore resisted and put on a facial expression that reminded Alex of Justin when he didn't like something.

Alex laughed, "Yes, you are! I'll give you ten minutes to get ready because I have to put your sister to sleep."

"Sissy go night night?" Trevore acknowledged Kaylin with his nickname for her.

"Yeah….she's very tired." Alex explained before leaving his room. She walked back to where Kaylin was sleeping and slowly picked her up. She carried her to her room and tucked her in bed, but Kaylin stirred awake.

"Daddy?"

"No, sweetie, it's mommy. Shh….just go back to sleep."

"But where's daddy?" Kaylin became more aware.

"He's not home yet." Alex sighed as she stroked her head.

"Oh…does Daddy love me?"

Alex looked at Kaylin weirdly and asked, "What makes you ask that? Of course he loves you."

"Oh…but he never came to my school today and he isn't tucking me in bed." Kaylin sounded hurt.

"Daddy was just….uhh…busy."

Kaylin sighed, but quickly asked, "Mommy? Can you give this to daddy?" Kaylin took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I drew a picture for him. You can give it whenever you like." Kaylin sounded exhausted.

"Okay, just get some rest, Kaylin." Alex said, leaving her room. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she unfolded the paper. They were crayon marks everywhere, creating a picture of Kaylin and Justin doing magic together. Under her drawing, she wrote "I love daddy." Alex felt bad for Kaylin and was disappointed in Justin. Hours passed and after she put Trevore to sleep, she tried falling asleep herself….but it failed. So she walked downstairs and made herself a coup of hot chocolate. She looked at the clock which read 10:15. It wasn't until forty-five minutes later that Justin walked in.

Justin noticed Alex sitting at the kitchen counter and said, "Hey."

Alex calmly greeted him, "Hey."

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine…especially when I had to explain to Kaylin why you couldn't be at her school program." Alex remarked sarcastically as she casually got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Justin winced at her cold gesture and followed her out, "Oh dang it….that was today?"

Alex replied quietly, "I reminded you this morning."

Justin placed a hand on his forehand, "Oh, god. Alex, I'm so sorry. It totally slipped my mind…Juliet and I was talking so I wasn't able…."

"Juliet?"

"Yeah…didn't I mention earlier that we'd be spending the afternoon together?"

"No…" Alex murmured.

"Oh…well…..what did you say to Kaylin, Alex?" Justin asked as he realized what he missed out on.

"Just that you couldn't make it." Alex said.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say much…she was more confused than anything though. I think her emotions dealing with acceptance are playing up again." Alex dully replied.

Justin repeated, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean for this…"

Alex interrupted, "Save it, Justin. Don't apologize to me…you should be apologizing to Kaylin. She was extremely disappointed."

Justin said, "Oh…right. I'll do that." Realizing that Alex hadn't blown her top off yet, he reluctantly asked, "Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Alex shrugged, "It's fine…it was a mistake." She headed straight upstairs.

Justin sighed and followed her, feeling a sense of disappointment. He headed towards Kaylin's room, but Alex stopped him, "Don't wake her up, Justin. She's beyond exhausted."

Justin replied quietly, "I know…" He went inside the room anyways and looked at his little girl- feeling as guilty as ever. He quickly kissed her forehead and left the room. Justin climbed into bed with Alex after a little bit and wanted to talk to her so bad, but they ended up falling asleep without saying one word to each other.

**:(….but review, please!**


	6. Your Fault

It was another typical Saturday, with the exception of Max coming over. He was going to spend the day with them. Alex put baby Emma in the play crib while Kaylin and Trevore played. Justin rushed downstairs and was quickly intercepted by Kaylin.

"Daddy?"

Justin ignored her for a moment and started for the kitchen, but quickly replied, "What, Kaylin?"

"Are you going to watch me play basketball today?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"Okay!" Kaylin ran off, satisfied with Justin's answer.

Not long after, Alex walked in past Justin and greeted, "Hey." Getting no reply, she looked at Justin and noticed he was spacing out. "Justin? Hello…."

Justin quickly snapped out of his "trance" and replied, "Oh…what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I better get going." Justin looked at his watch and got up from the table.

Alex had a confused look on her face, "Going where?"

"Umm…meeting up with Juliet," Justin headed outside and headed for the door that led to the garage.

"Justin, aren't you going to stay just this once this weekend? Max is coming." Alex reasoned with him.

"Oh…well, he'll understand."

Alex quickly added, "Don't forget to come to…"

"The basketball game…I'll be there-Kaylin already reminded me. Look, Alex, I'm already late, so just let me leave in peace." Justin said right before he shut the door behind him.

"Oh…bye….I love you." Alex's voice trailed into a whisper.

Right before lunch, Max arrived, and was greeted eagerly by Kaylin and Trevore. "Hey guys!"

"Uncle Max!"

Max caught both his niece and nephew in his arms and asked, "How have you guys been?"

"Me good." Trevore replied.

"Same." Kaylin echoed.

"Good. So have you been getting into trouble lately?"

Trevore replied, "A little…"

Max laughed, "Just you or both you and your sister?"

"My sissy too."

Kaylin mentioned, "Uncle Max, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to learn about magic with daddy!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Max said.

"I know!"

"Once you learn lots of magic, we can play pranks on people. Doesn't that sound fun?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Kaylin yelled as she ran off with Trevore trailing behind.

Max walked into the living room and noticed Alex picking up Emma from the crib, "Hey."

"Oh hi, Max. Nice to see you. How are you?" Alex replied as she cradled Emma.

"I'm doing well. Is that baby Emma?"

Alex nodded, "You want to hold her?"

"Sure." Max said as he took Emma from Alex. "She's gorgeous….that's cause she looks a lot like you."

Alex smiled weakly, "I guess…"

"No, really. It's like looking in a mirror. She might even act like you too- I know for sure that Kaylin has your personality. She's a mischievous kid and will probably give you guys a lot of trouble."

Alex nodded, "No kidding…she's a handful- Trevore likes to follow her, which gets him into more trouble. Trevore is definitely playful, but more placid than she is."

"I see." Max replied as he looked around, "Where's Justin?"

Alex shrugged, "Gone…"

"Oh…Alex, are you alright? You seem down." Max asked as he watched Alex stay silent, "Is everything alright between you and Justin?"

"I don't know…that's the problem." Alex said.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No…it's just that he isn't himself anymore. He's always gone and he barely sees me or the kids. He always seems…distant." Alex explained as she had a minor flashback to when they were all teenagers- the time when both of their feelings hadn't been exposed yet.

"Wait…why is he gone all the time? Is it because of work?"

"A little bit, but he also likes to meet up with Juliet."

"Oh he mentioned something about her to me a couple weeks ago. He's still seeing her?" Max asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…they like to talk."

Max stayed silent for a bit, but then reluctantly asked, "Alex…are you sure Justin isn't…"

"I don't know!" Alex abruptly interrupted him, but calmed down, "I'm sorry…it's just…I don't want to believe that."

"I know you don't and neither do I. You should really talk to him, though." Max suggested.

"Yeah…but I trust him and I know he wouldn't...uhh…you know."

Max comforted Alex, "I'm his brother…Justin is better than that."

"I know, but what happens if it's true and he leaves me?" Alex asked, feeling vulnerable and scared.

"Well, then, he'd be stooping way down below his standards. He'd be risking so many wonderful things in his life…plus, I'd beat him up." Max joked.

Alex smiled slightly, "Thanks, Max."

Kaylin came running into the living room and tugged on Max's shirt, "Uncle Max, are you coming to watch me play at my basketball game?"

Max looked at Alex, "Basketball?"

Alex replied, "Yeah…we signed her up for a beginner's team and she's really enjoying it. Her first game is this afternoon around 5:00."

"Oh…okay. I can come."

"Yay!!!" Kaylin exclaimed as she ran outside.

Max chuckled and asked, "So are you two closer now?"

"Oh…umm…kinda, but not really. She has a hard time warming up to me and she likes to go to Justin a lot more than me."

"Oh…do you know why she acts like that?"

"No…" Alex lied, not wanting Max to know about the whole reality deal. "It's just acceptance problems."

"Oh I see…"

____

Alex, Max, Trevore, and Emma were on the bleachers of the gym where Kaylin's basketball was being held. The game started about ten minutes earlier and Max asked, "Hey, is Justin coming?"

"He should be…" Alex sighed as she stared off into space. She tried so hard to concentrate on the game, but found it very hard to do so. She couldn't keep her eyes off the clock…twenty minutes had passed and it was soon almost forty minutes into the game- with no sign of Justin. She finally realized that Justin wasn't coming. As Max and Trevore cheered energetically, Alex's mind was mixed with different thoughts. However, her thoughts were shattered as the game ended and Kaylin came running towards her.

"Mommy! We won!" Kaylin jumped around excitedly.

"I see…" Alex smiled weakly.

Noticing Alex's behavior, Max also realized that Justin wasn't there. "Alex...are you…"

Kaylin interrupted his question, "Uncle Max! Did you see me play? I shot a whole bunch of baskets!"

"Yeah, I know! Congratulations…you were great." Max encouraged her. He turned to Alex and whispered, "I'm going to get going…see you later."

After Max left, Alex suggested, "Let's get going…"

Kaylin was quiet and looked around her. She saw all her teammates running to their daddies and telling them all about the game. She reluctantly asked, "Mommy….where's daddy?"

Alex knew Kaylin was bound to ask that question sooner or later so she replied, "He couldn't come."

Kaylin looked down at the ground, "He didn't see me play…"

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Kaylin's voice quivered as she spoke, "He…he…doesn't love me anymore."

Sensing Kaylin was about to fall apart, Alex bent down to her height and comforted her, "Kaylin, daddy loves you _so _much."

"But…then why doesn't he come and see me?" Kaylin retorted.

Alex found it hard to deal with Kaylin…in general. She didn't feel "experienced" enough since Kaylin often went to Justin when something was wrong. Kaylin still had a hard time getting close to her. She replied, "He's just…busy."

Kaylin began to shake her head and tears rolled down her cheeks, "Daddy doesn't want me….he's going to leave me, mommy…he's leaving me."

Alex became speechless, knowing Kaylin had the toughest time dealing with these types of situations. She didn't know what to say since she was too young to understand much. "Uhh…." Alex started as she got up and started packing up the baby bag as well as getting Emma ready. As she gathered everything together, Alex suddenly felt a tight cling to her leg.

Kaylin held on to Alex as she screamed, "No! Mommy…don't go! Please! Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Kaylin." Alex said calmly.

"No! Don't go!" Kaylin's grip became tighter.

Alex tried prying her off of her leg, "Kaylin, you need to let go of me."

Kaylin's cries became louder and she started shrieking, causing other people to stare at them. Alex recognized that Kaylin's temper was quite similar to her own and knew that her tantrums were _horrible. _As Kaylin continued to scream and become more out of hand, Alex wished someone was there to help her- preferably Justin...but who could tell with him anymore? In her thoughts, he was close to being pointless.

Trevore looked on and was a bit scared by the situation. He tugged on Alex and whined, "Mommy…."

Alex held Emma in one arm as she tried to place the baby bag on her shoulder and replied, "Yes, Trevore?"

Trevore reached his arms out, "Hold me!"

"Trevore…"

"Mama, please!" Trevore started whining.

Alex sighed and bent down, "Trevore, can you do me a really big favor and be a big boy for me right now?"

Trevore shrugged and sighed, "Otay…"

"Good…so can you just walk by my side for right now? I'm carrying baby Emma and Kaylin." Alex explained.

Trevore nodded and held on to Alex as they finally made their way out of the gym and back home.

They arrived home and had a surprisingly quiet dinner- probably due to the fact that everyone was exhausted, especially Kaylin. So after dinner, Trevore and Emma fell right asleep while Alex tucked in Kaylin.

Alex walked over to Kaylin's bed and stroked her hair, "Hey…"

Kaylin moved away at Alex's touch and mumbled, "Where's daddy?"

Alex cringed at Kaylin's cold attitude, but replied, "He's not home yet." Kaylin stayed silent, but Alex could tell she was hurt and disappointed. Alex continued, "Kaylin, daddy loves you and he's not going to leave you. He'll make it up to you."

"How?" Kaylin whispered quietly.

"Well, aren't you two going to start magic lessons soon?" Alex asked.

Kaylin brightened up slightly and smiled, "Yup. Daddy said he was going to teach me lots of magic."

"See? There's something to look forward to…"

Kaylin seemed happier and nodded her head, "Yeah! Mommy…can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Can you tell daddy that my team won today and I shot lots of points?"

"Of course." Alex chuckled slightly before leaving the room.

Hours passed and around 10:30, Alex heard their garage door open. Alex was surprised to hear Justin rushing in and was soon face to face with him.

Justin sensed Alex's coldness towards him and said, "I can explain…"

Alex glared, "Explain _what, _Justin?"

"Look… I couldn't make it because Juliet and I were going to see a movie, but it sold out. The next showing was an hour later and I took her out to eat afterwards." Justin explained.

"Why couldn't you just come home earlier?"

"Cause….we were talking and then I lost track of…."

Alex interrupted again, "Why didn't you call?"

Justin sighed, "My phone died…Alex, don't be mad."

"I don't know anymore, Justin." Alex stated as she headed for upstairs.

Justin followed her and continued, "Alex…please….I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Alex reached the top of the stairs and headed towards their bedroom, but turned around and directly said, "Do you know what Kaylin said to me today?"

Afraid of what she might say, Justin murmured, "What?"

"She thinks you don't love her anymore. She asked me _why _you aren't around as often…and she had this huge mental breakdown after the game. She thinks you left her." Alex replied angrily.

Justin bit his lip, knowing he hadn't been paying much attention to her. "You know I wouldn't do that….I'm not going to leave her."

"Yeah? Well try explaining that to a five year old- _with _acceptance issues." Alex shot back.

"I said I was sorry."

"I just can't believe you, Justin. You_ know _Kaylin can't deal with these situations. She's so insecure for her age."

"Alex, just chill. She'll be fine…she'll get over it." Justin was getting tired of Alex's ranting.

Alex rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, Justin, she's _five _years old."

"I know, but she can forget about this."

Alex ranted more, "You have no idea what you're talking about…this is all your…."

Justin had enough and blew up, "Well, I'm sorry that _you _couldn't have acted decent in the first place! Was it so hard to adjust to this reality? You could have acted more civilized years ago and maybe we wouldn't be talking about this right now. You know why Kaylin has acceptance problems? It's because of _you. _It's _your _fault that she's acting like this now!"

Alex stood in silence and stared at Justin as her heart sunk. A few tears escaped her eyes as she managed to say, "Well, Justin…maybe I'm not meant to be here. Maybe this _isn't _the right reality for us."

Justin immediately regretted what he said- he just acted on impulse and didn't mean anything of what he said. He murmured to himself, "Dang it, Justin…." But then replied, "Look, Alex, it wasn't supposed to come out that way."

"Well, it did."

"Don't be disappointed, Alex."

Alex wiped tears off her face as she started losing it and yelled, "Justin, I felt disappointed when you missed Kaylin's school program a couple weeks ago. I'm _hurt _because you've been ignoring us for the past couple weeks. Now, I'm beyond angry!"

"I can make it up to Kaylin….."

"It's not just Kaylin, Justin. It's all of us. Emma doesn't recognize you, Trevore misses having a _father, _Kaylin needs you…because as you said before, I'm the reason behind her faults. And I miss being your _wife." _Alex reasoned.

"You don't understand…"

"You mean that I don't understand the fact that you're spending more time with Juliet than your own family?!"

"No…Alex, I…."

"Leave….just go, alright?" Alex looked away from his stare, scared of facing him.

Justin wanted to work things out, but felt it would be best if he did leave. He headed for the door that lead to their garage once again, but was quickly stopped by Alex.

"Wait, Kaylin wanted me to tell you something." Justin turned around and Alex continued, "She wanted me to tell you that they won…and that she can't wait to start magic lessons with you. I have to give you something too…" Alex reached in her pocket and took out the picture Kaylin gave her a while back. She handed it to Justin as she mentioned, "Kaylin wanted you to have this…it's from her school program on the last day of school- the one you _missed." _

"Thanks…" Justin murmured and placed his hand on the doorknob once again, but was stopped by Alex's voice.

"You're changing, Justin, and I don't know why…all I know is that everyone notices it, but _you." _ Alex spoke as her voice trembled with disappointment.

Justin did his best to put her words out of his mind and headed out the door and into his car. Instead of driving off, he sat thinking to himself and unfolded the piece of paper Alex had given him. His heart throbbed with regret and guilt as he stared at the picture Kaylin had made for him.

Oddly, he was able to ignore those emotions and think of his "true" sentiment….the one for Juliet.

**Sorry about being really inconsistent with updating- It's Finals Week and Spring Sports just begun. Thanks so much for having patience with the long periods of no updates- I really appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks again and review! **


	7. More Hurt than Anger

Justin was left with nowhere to go for the night, so he only had one option left- Juliet's place. He pulled into her driveway and knocked on her door.

Juliet opened the door and smiled, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Uhh…well….Alex and I had a fight." Justin murmured.

"Oh…about today?" Juliet said as Justin nodded. She continued, "Oh I'm sorry….come in."

Juliet led Justin inside and they sat next to each other on the couch. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually, yeah….Alex and I need to keep our distance from each other." Justin reasoned.

Juliet smiled cunningly, "Well…that means more time for us, now isn't that right?" She kissed him softly on the lips.

Justin pulled back and put his hands in front, holding Juliet back, "Stop…"

"What's wrong now?"

"I just feel…."Justin began as he thought about the picture Kaylin drew him. He felt extremely guilty for neglecting his kids, but being with Juliet made him feel like they were in High School again. He still loved Alex…but not in _that _way anymore. Juliet seemed more real to him. He continued, "I feel guilty and regretful right now."

Juliet moved her head to the side, "You regret being with me?"

"No, no. I love spending time with you- I feel wonderful when I'm around you…it's just that I'm neglecting my kids a lot." Justin explained.

"Oh…well, you can spend more time with them."

"But it's really hard…I want to be with you as much as possible, but I have my responsibilities too…and after all that, I have to keep lying to Alex- which isn't something I'm good at."

Juliet sighed, "Well…if you want to be with me- you need to leave Alex."

Unfortunately, Justin had considered this idea awhile back. "I don't know…I don't want our family to be split up, especially with the kids and all."

"Justin, you love me, right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Well, then be with me instead."

"The kids…."

Juliet interrupted him, "I can be their mother, Justin. You know Trevore loves me and Emma's easy to take care of and Kaylin will adjust to me. Think about it…"

"But Alex…she's my…." Justin was about to say "sister", but quickly caught himself.

Juliet pleaded, "Come on, Justin…can't you see we're meant to be together? Magic must think we belong together cause it brought me back, didn't it?"

Justin sighed, knowing Juliet was telling the truth. "You're right…"

____

It had been days since there argument and Alex hadn't heard or seen Justin. She was kind of getting worried, but she was still greatly disappointed in him. She was holding Emma when the door opened and she faced Justin once again.

"Hi…"

"Oh…umm…hey…where've you been?" Alex said, a bit surprised.

"Just thinking by myself…I thought we needed some time apart." Justin lied.

Alex nodded, "Yeah….it was nice to clear my mind."

Justin walked closer to Alex and looked down at baby Emma. He mentioned, "She's so bi g now."

"I know…"

"And she looks a lot like you….soo where are Kaylin and Trevore?"

"Kaylin is at a play date with one of her friends and Trevore's upstairs playing in his bedroom. You know, he misses you…well, they both miss you." Alex murmured.

Justin nodded, "I miss them too….I'm going to see Trevore." Justin walked upstairs.

Alex felt that their conversation was pretty awkward, but she could still sense that Justin was distant- as if he was hiding something. Suddenly, she heard Trevore yell, "Daddy!"- Which surprisingly made her smile. Although she wasn't so satisfied with him, she was glad he was making an effort to spend some time with the kids.

Justin held Trevore and walked back down to where Alex was, "So what time is Kaylin coming home?" He was eager to see her; especially after all he put her through."

"Well, her play date is finished at 4:00. I was just on my way to pick her up. Can you stay here with Trevore and Emma? We probably won't be back until 5:00 though because she wants to go to some book fair." Alex explained.

"That's fine."

Alex drove to pick up Kaylin from her friend's house. After she picked her up, she asked, "So Kaylin, what books did you want to get at the book fair?"

"Oh, well, the book fair moved to another date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…my friend told me- so we can just go home now." Kaylin explained.

Meanwhile at home, Justin was enjoying himself as he played with Trevore. But his cell phone started ringing and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Oh hey Juliet." Justin smiled at the sound of her voice.

"You left your jacket here."

"Oh- I knew I forgot something…"

"Is it alright if I drop it off?" Juliet asked.

"Sure…I'm just here at home watching Trevore and Emma. Alex won't be home until 5:00 because she's picking up Kaylin from a play date." Justin said.

Juliet agreed, "Okay…see you in a few."

"Bye."

No more than ten minutes later, Juliet arrived and Justin took the jacket from her. "Thanks so much for bringing this over."

"No problem, babe….can we go out tonight?" Juliet asked eagerly.

"Well…I was going to spend time with the kids today, but how about tomorrow? I can pick you up after I get done with work- around 6:00ish?"

Juliet nodded, "Alright…that sounds good."

"Do you want to come in for a little bit? Alex won't be home for a bit."

"No, it's alright- I better get going."

Justin smiled, "Okay then." He bent down and kissed her. Juliet deepened the kiss as if they were making out.

At the same time, Alex turned into their neighborhood and drove into their driveway. "Kaylin, get your coloring pens that you brought to your friends' house out of the car." Alex said as she started walking towards the front step. She looked up and witnessed what she didn't want to believe.

With the same timing, Justin, out of the corner of his eye, saw Alex staring at them. He murmured, "Oh shoot…" He pulled away quickly from Juliet who turned her head to see Alex.

Juliet murmured, "I better get going…"

Alex couldn't fathom what she just saw- she didn't want to believe it, but something inside told her it was very real. Justin was _cheating _on her. She was speechless.

Justin knew he screwed up big time and was quick with words, "Alex, I know what' you're thinking, but please let me explain."

Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she walked straight past Justin and into the house. She walked into the kitchen, just to get away from Justin. Justin was about to follow her, but was stopped by Kaylin.

"Daddy!!! You're home!" Kaylin shouted.

Justin was more concerned about Alex and followed her instead, "Alex!"

"Daddy! I…"

Alex sternly directed, "Kaylin, can you please go to your room right now? Daddy and I need to talk…he'll come see you later."

Kaylin started pouting as she reluctantly walked upstairs. Alex turned back to Justin and murmured, "Leave."

"I'm sorry…."

"I don't want you here." Alex said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to find out about...uhh….well…"

"_Find out?! _When were you going to tell me that you've been sneaking off with Juliet all this time?!" Alex practically shouted.

"I know it's wrong, but I was going to tell you…."

"Do you think if you told me, everything would turn out okay??? Get out, now." Along with tears, Alex's eyes blazed with fury.

Justin was about to leave, but then realized it was the perfect opportunity to explain that he wanted to leave her. "_No. _We're going to straighten this out _right now…._whether you like it or not. _" _

Alex had no idea why she wasn't forcing him to leave, but something told her that this conversation was needed. Justin also sensed this and continued, "Alex, I know this doesn't make much sense to you, but I feel like I'm making the right decision. I think this is the best way…we're siblings, remember?"

Alex retorted as her voice trembled, "_You _said we were meant to be. And I believed you…I thought we were more than that."

Justin sighed, realizing this was harder than he'd imagined, "I just don't feel the same anymore."

"But…why…I've gone through so much and you're lucky I've made it this far. You were with me when I was struggling and I was able to cope because of you. We've come this far together…so why leave now?" Alex reasoned.

"All I know is that this choice feels right."

"Fine…I get that this is the decision you're making. I'm not trying to say that this is the worst decision in your life, but just know that if you come back, I don't know if I'll be able to accept you back in my life."

Justin murmured, "I know…."

"Are we going to finalize this?" Alex asked unwillingly.

Justin nodded, "Yeah….I'll get the papers and such. We'll decide on details later, okay?" He starts leaving, but Alex stops him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Look into my eyes and tell me you love me." Alex stared at him.

Justin returned her look and murmured, "I can't."

"That's all I needed to know." Alex said as more tears streamed down her face. She smiled weakly, "You know, I trusted you because of everything we went through together. Now I think it's kind of funny that _I still trust in you and love you_ even when the feelings aren't mutual."

Justin was pained for a moment, but just shrugged, "I'm sorry…"

As soon as he left, Alex walked back upstairs to check on Emma, who was sleeping soundly. Then she checked on both Kaylin and Trevore's rooms, but found them empty. She reached her bedroom and found them sitting in the corner.

Alex tried to sound happy, "Hey you two! What are you doing in here?"

"Is daddy gone…. for good?" Kaylin asked in a whisper.

Alex was surprised to hear that and stuttered, "Uhh…what makes you think that?"

Kaylin said, "We heard fighting and we know daddy left."

"Oh…we're just not feeling too good." Alex tried to explain.

Kaylin all of a sudden became angry, "Mommy, why do you always make daddy mad? I hate it when you fight. He's always gone and he's not going to be my daddy anymore!" She ran out of the room.

Alex felt even more depressed. Kaylin, being a daddy's girl, was of course going to side with Justin. This wasn't helping their relationship at all. Kaylin thought she was to blame for everything that was happening. Alex got on her bed and just started crying. A few minutes later, a small voice whispered to her.

"Mommy?"

Totally forgetting about Trevore, who was still in the room, Alex quickly straightened herself up and said, "Yeah, Trev?"

"Why mommy cry? Mommy sad?" Trevore asked innocently.

"Yeah, honey…it's okay, though. Just go back to sleep." Alex said as she ruffled his hair.

"Me love you." Trevore said as he smiled.

As Trevore stared at Alex, she was reminded of Justin. Trevore had the same exact facial features as Justin, so Alex felt like she was staring at him. It didn't help though, especially after what just happened. "I love you too, buddy." Trevore left the room and Alex was finally left to think.

For the first time in her life, Alex Russo felt more hurt than she was angry.


	8. Drifting Apart

Justin stayed away from Alex for a couple weeks, but he knew it was time for them to finalize everything. He was going back home to what was "their" house.

Justin knocked on the door and it slowly revealed Alex- who looked rather distraught. "Uh…hey."

Alex ignored him and walked back into the house. Justin followed her and sat down next to her in the living room. "Okay, so…first, I think we should talk about the house. I want you to have it."

"But…"

"No, I'm going to be living with…uhh...Juliet from now on."

Alex cringed at her name and nodded, "Alright…"

They talked about a few other minor things, but Justin finally said, "I think we should talk about the kids."

Alex knew Justin was coming over that morning, but she felt like crying. It took everything she had not to let tears fall. She cleared her throat, "Uhh…sure. Shared custody, right?"

"Of course…Juliet will be their mother too, but they still need their real mom. I won't take them away from you." Justin reassured her.

Alex shrugged, "I know…so will it be like every other week?"

"I was thinking that I could keep them from Sunday to Thursday morning and then you can have them from Thursday to Sunday."

"So you would drop them off to me Thursday morning and pick them up Sunday night?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…is that alright?"

"Uhh sure…Justin?"

"Yeah?"

Alex took a deep breath, "How are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Well...you know…about us."

"We'll find the right time." Justin tried to smile. "Oh…umm…here's the divorce papers. Just sign them and give them back to me whenever possible, kay?"

Alex nodded and watched Justin leave. She stared at the folder in her hands that contained the only thing that literally kept them together. Alex knew she had every right to be angrier at him, but something kept holding her back. For some reason, she didn't want to lose him- which meant she wasn't ready to sign those papers just yet.

____

A week later, Justin just got off the phone with his parents and needed to call Alex- knowing she wouldn't like what he had to tell her.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Oh…hey, Justin."

Justin said, "I just finished talking to well, um…our parents."

"Oh…what's up?"

"They invited us for dinner tonight at 6:00 along with Max. I told them we could make it…" Justin stated.

"So I'm assuming you didn't tell her about umm….us." Alex murmured.

"Nope."

"Justin! How can you not…." Alex's voice rose.

"Well, I was thinking we could tell them together." Justin suggested.

"What!? This is your problem and how are we going to tell them?"

"We're just going to say it."

Right before she hung up, Alex gave in, "Fine. See you at 6:00."

____

Alex with the kids arrived at Jerry and Theresa's place around the same time as Justin. "Hi…"

Theresa greeted them, "Hi, you guys! I'm so glad you could make it tonight. Come in!"

Both Justin and Alex felt awkward being together, but played along anyways. Dinner passed quickly and Justin decided it was time to tell their parents. "Mom, Dad, can we talk to you?"

"Sure." Jerry replied as they all sat down in the living room.

Making sure the kids weren't around, Justin began, "We have something to tell you."

"Okay…go on."

Justin muttered, "Alex and I are splitting up."

"You're _what?" _Teresa said as Max and Jerry's jaws dropped.

"We're going to get divorced."

"May we ask why?" Jerry stuttered.

Justin was about to speak when Alex cut him off, "Remember Juliet? Well, Justin has decided to be with her now."

Justin glared at her while Teresa exclaimed, "Are you sure this is what you want, Justin? To leave Alex? What about the kids?"

"We have it figured out…and yes, I'm sure."

Max looked like he was about to boil over with anger. He stood up from his seat and sternly asked, "Justin, can I talk to you in another room?"

Justin nodded and followed him out. Max bluntly said, "What the heck are you thinking?"

Justin sighed, "I'm sorry…."

"Why are you sorry? You've already made the decision that could possibly ruin your life." Max glared.

"Max, you don't understand. I'm falling head over heels for Juliet."

"You're going to _leave _Alex- the mother of your children?! You're pathetic. What are your kids going to think?" Max rambled on.

"I know what I'm doing, Max. They'll be fine." Justin rolled his eyes.

Max was about to beat his brother up because of his carelessness, "You're making a mistake. I know it."

___

As the voices got louder in the other room, Teresa, Jerry and Alex were left alone in the living room. Teresa sighed, "Alex, honey, I don't know what's gotten into our son. I'm sorry he's making this decision."

Alex was brimming with tears, "It's fine…it was his decision."

Jerry felt guilty and replied, "We know that, but if you or the kids ever need anything, we'll be there for you. This divorce isn't going to keep you from being family, alright?"

Alex smiled, "Thanks, guys."

____

Justin shouted, "This is _my _decision! Why are you so upset!?"

"I just can't believe you're doing this. I thought you were better than this, Justin." Max retorted loudly.

"I'm just following what I think is right."

"Leaving your wife and children? Sure…that's _right. _You're _lucky _to have Alex and you're just going to give away everything you two have together?" Max reasoned.

Justin replied, "Yeah…that's my final choice. _Nothing _can change that."

"Well, fine. But you're not just losing Alex and your kids; you're losing your brother too." Max walked out in fury.

Justin felt hurt as Max said that and just stood helplessly. Max walked to Alex and hugged her, "Hey… are you alright?"

Alex smiled at Max, "I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry that Justin's a jerk. I thought he was better than that."

"I didn't want to believe it either."

Max replied, "I'm going to go, but if you'd like to talk or have me come over- I'd be glad to."

"Thanks, Max." Alex said warmly.

Justin walked back out to where everyone was and murmured, "Let's go."

After saying their "awkward" goodbyes, Justin and Alex left.

They reached their cars and Alex said, "So…I'll drop them off Sunday afternoon."

Justin looked at his kids and nodded, "Sure…"

As he was about to get in his car, Kaylin asked, "Daddy, where are you going?"

"Umm…to the place where Juliet lives. You remember her?"

Kaylin nodded, "But why are you always gone? I miss you."

Justin sighed and looked at Alex- initiating that they should tell them what's going on. "Kaylin, honey, we need to tell you something."

Justin and Alex bent down to both Kaylin and Trevore's height. Alex started, "Daddy and Mommy aren't going to be together anymore."

Trevore innocently asked, "Me stay with mommy?"

"Well, buddy, both you and your sisters will come live with me and Juliet then go back to mommy." Justin stated.

Kaylin started crying, "No…I'm sorry, daddy. I promise to be good…please don't go."

Alex sighed and started, "It's not your fault, Kaylin. It's none of your guys' fault. We love both of you and we'll never leave you. Daddy and mommy just need to be apart."

Kaylin clinged to Justin, "Take me with you, daddy."

Alex pried her off Justin and held her as she tried her best to get away. "Kaylin, you're staying with me. You'll see daddy in a few days."

Trevore laughed, having no idea what was happening, "Me go home now! Me want to play!"

Justin hugged Trevore tightly and kissed Kaylin's cheek. He bent down and kissed baby Emma in the baby carrier. He whispered, "I love you, guys." He looked at Alex, whose eyes were filled with pain. "I'll see you later."

Alex nodded and watched him leave….for good.


	9. Our Little Girl

Weeks passed as Justin and Alex adjusted to their new "lives". Their shared custody of the kids worked out pretty well, besides the fact that it was hard on the kids, especially Kaylin. Emma was too small to understand anything- fortunately. Trevore loved living in two different homes because he got twice as many toys, but it took him awhile to realize that Alex wasn't always there- which meant that he became closer to Juliet. Trevore seemed very content with Juliet, but was still rather close to Alex. On the other hand, Kaylin was a handful. She could never stop asking questions and didn't understand why Justin and Alex were apart. Along with her frequent questions, her attitude and emotions played up. She got upset easily and anger played a huge role in her life. However, through everything, she remained close to Justin. She despised Juliet greatly (often using magic against her)- for some reason, Kaylin knew Juliet wasn't her real mother. But still, her relationship with Alex wasn't progressing much, especially since the divorce. She questioned Alex a lot, but on other days, she clinged on to Alex because of her insecurity.

Justin gathered Emma and Trevore together so that he could drop them off to Alex. Meanwhile, Kaylin whined, "Daddy….when will we start magic lessons? You promised me I would learn lots of spells!"

Justin sighed, knowing he completely forgot about magic lessons due to everything that had been going on lately. "I know, Kaylin, but not right now. You're going back to mommy's place- maybe next time."

Kaylin pouted, "Fine."

Juliet held Emma and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to miss you, baby girl." She handed her to Justin.

Justin smiled at Juliet, "She likes you a lot…"

Trevore ran to Juliet, "Bye!!! Me going to other home!!! Bye, mommy!"

Kaylin scolded coldly, "Trev! She's not our mommy."

Trevore looked confused, "Yeah, she is! Me have two mommies!"

Kaylin pouted, "She's not our _real _mommy."

"But….sissy…."

Justin put an end to their fighting, "Kaylin! Stop it! Juliet is your new mother…you need to respect her just as you respect mommy."

"Why?"

"Don't talk back, Kaylin. Juliet is your mother now." Justin replied sternly.

"But I…"

"No buts. Just say goodbye."

Kaylin looked reluctantly at Juliet and murmured, "Bye…._mommy._"

Justin said, "Good…now let's get in the car." He took Emma and Trevore so he could buckle them up in their car seats.

Kaylin was about to follow, but before she shut the door; she murmured to herself, _"Juliet is not my mommy, make her spill coffee."_

At that same moment, Juliet's mug of coffee spilled all over her lap and onto her new dress- that she bought recently. Juliet exclaimed, "Dang it!"

Kaylin giggled to herself for what she did. She loved playing magic tricks on Juliet, only when her daddy wasn't looking though- or else she'd get in _deep _trouble. Just like Alex, Kaylin didn't like to do actual _work, _but she always seemed interested in learning and magic was something that came easy to her. She didn't have one magic lesson with Justin yet and she was already able to rhyme words to create spells- an ability Alex acquired at an early age as well.

___

Alex looked out the window and saw Justin's car pull up in the driveway. She smiled as she watched Trevore and Kaylin jump out the car- although she saw them just as much as Justin did, she missed them quite a bit.

"Mommy!" Trevore ran to Alex's arms. Alex hugged back and greeted him.

Kaylin followed Trevore and smiled, "Hi, mommy."

Alex carefully hugged Kaylin, knowing Kaylin still had problems being with her. Fortunately, Kaylin hugged her back. Alex looked at Justin, "Thanks for dropping them off."

"No problem." Justin shrugged as he handed Emma to her and headed back to his car.

Alex brought all the kids in and asked, "Did you guys have fun at Daddy's place?"

Trevore nodded whereas Kaylin shrugged, "I don't know. I wish we all lived together."

Alex sighed, "I know, sweetie, but this is how it's going to be from now on."

"But when we're with Daddy, we have to call Juliet our mommy. I don't like it."

Alex smiled and felt happier inside since Kaylin considered her as her real mommy. "It's okay, Kaylin."

Trevore whined, "But Juliet is our mommy too, sissy!"

Kaylin retorted, "No!"

"Hey, calm down. Everything will work out just fine." Alex said.

_____

The next day, Alex received a call from Kaylin's school saying she was sick. Alex went to go pick her up and as they drove home she asked, "Where does it hurt, Kaylin?"

Kaylin shrugged, "My head. And I feel sleepy."

"Maybe you're catching a cold. Come on, let's go inside and you can take a nap." Alex suggested as they arrived home.

Kaylin took a rather long nap, sleeping up until six o'clock. Alex went upstairs to check on her and felt her forehead- she didn't seem hot, which meant she didn't have a fever. Kaylin became startled as Alex rubbed her back, but quickly succumbed to her mother's touch.

Alex whispered, "Hi, sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

Kaylin shook her head, "I'm still tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Alex sighed, "Kaylin, you haven't eaten anything since this morning. I think you should try and eat a little something." Alex slowly lifted her up and carried her downstairs. She quickly heated up some broth and tried to feed Kaylin. Kaylin took a few sips before refusing to eat anymore.

"Kaylin, why don't I give you a bath? Maybe you'll feel better afterwards." Alex said.

Kaylin just sat and shrugged. Alex took her back upstairs and started giving her a bath. She noticed how small Kaylin looked, but that was probably because she didn't see her as often as she used to. She started soaping her arms, but was shocked to find a few bruises here and there. She looked at Kaylin's legs and small bruises were starting to form as well. She asked, "Kaylin, where did you get all these bruises?"

Kaylin weakly said, "I don't know. I fall sometimes at school."

Alex wasn't completely convinced, but nodded, "Oh..okay." She looked at her back and there were two rather large bruises. She knew something was definitely not right- but she took Kaylin out of the bath and put her to sleep again.

Late next morning, Alex was checking e-mail when Kaylin appeared in the doorway of the computer room. "Oh hi, Kaylin. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm tired."

"Honey, you just slept through the whole night. Don't you feel like you have some energy?" Alex asked anxiously.

"No…I'm sleepy." Kaylin yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe you are getting sick…come on, let's get you some breakfast."

"No…I don't wanna eat." Kaylin resisted.

"Kaylin, you haven't eaten much since Daddy dropped you off yesterday." Alex reasoned.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Fine. Go on and play- your brother is in the play room." Alex said. She continued to surf the web when Trevore came running in.

"Mommy!"

"Trevore, what's wrong?" Alex immediately asked.

"It's sissy…she coughing a lot." Trevore explained.

Alex followed him out back to the play room and saw Kaylin shaking with coughs. She knelt down beside her, "Kaylin…it's okay."

Kaylin coughed a bit more and became teary, "Mommy…it hurts." She coughed more.

Alex became worried, but felt a bit more relieved as Kaylin's coughing subsided. "There…that's better." Alex helped her off from the ground, but Kaylin could barely stand up. "Kaylin…what's going on?"

"I'm tired, mommy." Kaylin managed to say as her breathing became irregular.

Alex was in full panic mode now, "Kaylin!" She quickly picked up Kaylin, who was having trouble breathing and looked weaker than before. She brought Trevore and Emma in the car as they all headed to the doctor's office.

Once they arrived, the doctor quickly examined Kaylin before letting Alex into his office. "Hello, Mrs. Russo, my name is Dr. Garth and I'm your daughter's pediatrician."

"Hi…umm, so is everything alright?"

"Well, it's best if your husband was around."

Alex murmured, "We're kind of going through a divorce right now."

Dr. Garth quickly replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. But is it possible for him to quickly come by?"

Alex sighed and called Justin, who luckily answered. He arrived in about ten minutes and asked, "What's going?"

Dr. Garth began, "Well, I know this will sound horrible and awkward, but I need to ask you a question first."

"Go ahead." Justin said.

"Have you been hurting, perhaps abusing, Kaylin in any way?"

"_What?" _Alex nearly fell out of her chair and rambled, "Of course not! I would never hurt my kids!"

Justin soothed Alex, "Calm down….umm….I haven't hurt Kaylin either."

Dr. Garth was just about to speak when Alex burst out, "Oh my…Justin! Juliet is hurting our little girl!" The only reason Alex assumed this was because she knew for sure Justin wouldn't hurt little Kaylin.

Justin retorted, defending Juliet, "Alex, how can you say that!? She loves them!"

"I don't…"

Dr. Garth interrupted their fighting, "Okay, settle down, you two. I never implied that either of you are hurting your daughter…I just asked. Anyways, there is another possible reason behind her bruises…I'm afraid it's not a very good reason either."

Justin murmured, "Okay…what is it?"

"She might have a form of cancer- acute leukemia, to be exact." Seeing Justin and Alex's expressions, Dr. Garth reassured them, "I said _might. _It doesn't mean she does have it, but I would like to run some tests."

Alex was completely speechless where as Justin stuttered, "Uhh…okay….when?"

"As soon as possible. Can you come back in two days?"

Justin nodded, "That sounds reasonable…but doctor, what makes you think she has umm…leukemia?"

"Well, first, because of the bruises I found all over her body. They aren't very normal. And the other thing was her dramatic loss of weight."

"She lost weight?" Justin asked.

"Yes…about nine pounds, which is quite a lot for her age. At her last check-up, she weighed 37 pounds…now she only weighs 28 pounds." Dr. Garth explained.

"Oh…alright, thank you." Justin said before both he and Alex left the doctor's office.

Silence hung between them, but Justin sighed and asked, "Alex, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Alex shot back. "Our daughter could possibly have a terminal disease and you ask me if I'm _alright._"

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you….she'll be just fine. I know it. She's a strong little girl and we can get through this."

Alex was angry, "_We?!? _Justin, there is no 'we'! You made that evident by leaving me for Juliet!"

Justin knew Alex wasn't handling this well, but continued, "Please, don't go into this now…I'm just trying to comfort you."

"I respect your decision, alright? But just know that we aren't in this 'together'. I can handle things on my own. The only thing that is still keeping us connected is our children. If you think this is going to make me weaker, then you're wrong. I don't need you or your pity!"

"Alex…" Justin whispered as he watched Alex storm off.

**A bit of a shock in this chapter, but hoped everyone enjoyed reading it anyways! **

**P.S- I'm going on vacation this week, so there won't be any updates until next Sunday…srry! **


	10. Emotionally Weaker

Alex held Kaylin's hand tightly as they walked towards the doctor's office. As the doctor had suggested, she was bringing Kaylin in for the tests. Kaylin asked, "Mommy, why are we going to the doctor again?"

"Well, the doctor wants to see you again and find out why you're always tired. They're just going to run some tests….kind of like shots." Alex tried to explain.

Kaylin made a face and whined, "But I don't like shots…"

"I know…neither do I, but it'll only take a few minutes."

As they waited to be called by a nurse, Justin joined them. They had decided that both of them should be with Kaylin during the tests. It wasn't long before the three of them were brought back to a room where an anesthetist met them.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hi!" Kaylin exclaimed.

"You must be little Kaylin."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know what's going on right now?" the anesthetist asked.

"I think so…I'm getting a shot?"

"Yup…except this shot is a little different. After I finish, you won't be able to feel anything happen to you, okay?"

Kaylin shrugged and nodded. As the anesthetist gave Kaylin the shot, Justin and Alex were right by her side. They both felt Kaylin wince, but knew the test was quick- it was just a small needle. As the nurse checked if the anesthetics had taken effect, Justin asked, "You okay, Kaybear?"

Kaylin nodded, "Yeah….but I can't feel anything."

"Then it worked!" The nurse smiled. She continued, "Alright lets head to a different room for the procedure."

At another room, Dr. Garth greeted them. Knowing that this procedure would be a lot harder on Kaylin since the needles were a lot bigger and it took a long time, Justin and Alex couldn't help but feel nervous. After Dr. Garth explained to Kaylin what would happen, he asked, "Are you ready?"

All three of them replied, "Yes."

Dr. Garth quickly mentioned, "Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I think it's best if only one of you accompany Kaylin. With too many people in the room, it might overwhelm her."

"Oh…." They replied in unison .

Justin encouraged, "Go ahead, Alex…"

"Justin…Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Kaylin should be with you."

Realizing what was happening, Kaylin exclaimed, "No! Daddy!!! Stay with me…."

Justin looked at Alex who looked disappointed once again. Kaylin was the same- she preferred Justin over Alex. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kaylin, but mommy needs to be with you this time."

Kaylin disagreed, "No…I want you, daddy!"

Alex quickly stopped her from whining, "Justin, just let her be. Go with her….I don't want her to throw a fit right now."

"Alex….it's not her choice…You can….." Justin began.

"No, Justin. Just go. It's fine." As much as it hurt her to not be with her daughter during a rough time, Alex knew Kaylin would probably feel more relaxed around Justin.

Justin reluctantly took Kaylin into the procedure room and not more than five minutes later, Alex was startled by familiar cries of pain. Alex was sitting down on a bench as her breathing rapidly increased. She didn't know what was happening- all she knew was that Kaylin wasn't taking it well. She stood up from the bench and started pacing as more crying became evident. A couple minutes later, Justin rushed out.

Frantically, he began, "I..I…can't do this….Alex….you've got to….." Justin was becoming paler by the second.

Alex comforted him, "Justin, calm down…what happened?"

He stuttered as he pointed to the door, "Y...you….just go….Kaylin needs you more than me right now."

Alex quickly went inside the room and saw Kaylin crying uncontrollably on the examining table. She rushed to her side and said, "Shhh….Kaylin, it's okay. What happened?"

Dr. Garth replied, "Well, first, I don't think your husband was handling it too well because he turned pale pretty fast. And second, Kaylin had a really hard time with the first procedure. I think she was just frightened- which is perfectly normal. However, you're lucky she didn't freak out too much and I was able to control the needle. We were still able to get the bone and marrow sample, but if Kaylin was more frightened than she is now, then it could have been pretty dangerous for her. We just have one more test to run, but it's so important that she keeps still during this one."

Alex nodded and rubbed Kaylin's back, "Kaylin, it's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. Just one more…."

Kaylin looked at Alex with tear-stained eyes and murmured, "No….mommy, it hurts."

"I know, baby. But please do this for me." Alex sighed as she held her hand.

Soon, Dr. Garth started the next test and Kaylin started freaking out once again. "Mommy!! It hurts….make it stop!!" She became fidgety.

Alex was startled and winced at her cries, "It's okay, sweetie….just a little bit longer."

Kaylin started moving abruptly and Dr. Garth sternly said, "Mrs. Russo…..please."

In order to keep Kaylin still, Alex held on to her tightly in a hug. As Kaylin continued to cry into Alex's shoulder, Dr. Garth was able to successfully remove a bone sample. He said, "All done…"

Kaylin's crying decreased and Alex smiled, "You did it!"

Dr. Garth agreed, "Yup….here's a lollipop to make you feel better." He handed her a small treat and bandaged her abdomen up.

Kaylin walked out the room with Alex and was quickly greeted by Justin, "Hi sweetie, are you alright?"

Kaylin stayed silent as Alex spoke, "She did fine….."

Dr. Garth mentioned, "The results should be back by next week so I'll give both of you a call and you can come in."

Alex and Justin just nodded, "Thanks."

_____

Days passed and after finally receiving the awaited call, Justin and Alex were to meet at the doctor's office. Justin and Alex sat down in two chairs, anxious to find out what was going on.

Dr. Garth greeted, "Hello again."

"Hi."

"Are you ready to hear the news?"

Justin and Alex both nodded, yet they were still afraid.

Dr. Garth took a deep breath and said, "The results say that your daughter has tested positive for leukemia."

Alex stayed completely silent while Justin's heart sank. He suddenly realized that he had sub-consciously placed his hand over Alex's. At the same time he realized that, he felt Alex looking down as well and they caught a quick glimpse of each other before Alex removed her hand from his.

Seeing their expressions, Dr. Garth interjected, "Luckily, it has been caught early and there's no sign of metastasizing."

Justin was the first to speak, "Will she be…alright?"

"Only if she receives the right treatment."

"Which is?"

Dr. Garth explained, "You have two options. First, your daughter can go through treatment called chemotherapy and radiation. They will slowly kill away the cancerous cells. This is the most common choice and although it takes a long period of time and has a couple side effects, it is often very effective."

"Or?"

"Or…she has a type of surgery. This surgery is quite risky, but the kids who have made it through are often cancer-free."

Justin asked, "How risky is it?"

"There's a 63% chance of living. So a bit over half." Dr. Garth said before continuing, "Would you like some time to think about it?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Alright….I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Wait, we have to decide _today?" _ Justin questioned.

"Yes…..I know how hard it must be to take in all this information today, but the sooner we have a treatment better, then the sooner it'll take effect." Dr. Garth said.

"Oh...alright..."

After the doctor left, Justin turned to the side and asked calmly, "Alex…what do you want to do?" He watched her shrug and continued, "Come on, Alex. I don't want to decide alone….I was thinking though, the surgery sounds too risky."

Alex finally murmured, "I'm not willing to take that 63% chance of Kaylin living."

"Neither am I……so chemo is alright?" Justin asked.

"The side effects…." Alex breathed.

"I know…but they aren't as risky as the surgery. It's just one risk we're going to have to handle." Justin said bluntly.

Alex still felt reluctant to agree on anything. She wasn't the type of person to "take risks". It had always been hard for her to show her true feelings- and when she finally admitted to Justin that she loved him, he left her….that wasn't making any of this better either. However, she finally gave in and muttered, "Fine."

____

After that day in the doctor's office, visiting the hospital became part of the regular routine due to Kaylin's illness. They had begun chemo and a bit of radiation. It had been roughly two weeks since Kaylin had been going in and the side effects were already playing their role. Kaylin was a lot weaker- sleeping a lot and losing her breath every so often. She also lost her appetite and everyone around her had to be careful not to give her anything contagious since her immunity system was low. Also, what made it worse, was that Kaylin couldn't quite grasp the idea that she couldn't do things she could before.

Justin just finished tucking Kaylin in bed and bumped into Trevore in the hallway. "Oh, hey buddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

Trevore looked at him with a confused look, "Why sissy tired?"

"Well, it's been a long day."

Shaking his head, Trevore said, "No…sissy _always _tired."

Justin sighed, "I know."

"She no play wiv me no more…but me want to play." Trevore explained.

Justin knelt down to Trevore's height and tried to explain, "Well, your sister is very sick, Trevore."

"She get better?"

"I don't know."

Trevore disagreed, "But me always get better so sissy get better too, right?"

"I hope so." Justin sighed before changing the subject, "Why don't you finish watching your movie and then you can go to bed."

"Otay….." Trevore said quietly as he wandered off.

Justin watched as Trevore walked away and couldn't help but think about their little conversation. He went into his bedroom and sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands- finally realizing how stressed he felt.

Without noticing, Juliet appeared and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Justin kept his head down and murmured, "Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't handle this anymore."

"Handle what"

"Well...Kaylin….and Trevore…." Justin began, but was soon cut off by Juliet.

"Justin, you need to stop worrying."

"How can I, Juliet? Huh? My daughter has cancer!" Justin exploded.

Juliet was a bit surprised by his reaction, but retorted anyways, "She's doing just fine!"

Justin smirked sarcastically and laughed to himself, "Not really….I don't think of cancer as _just fine."_

"I didn't mean it like that." Juliet said dryly.

Justin's strong emotions subsided and he murmured, "Sorry…..it's just that Kaylin is getting weaker and it _kills _me to see her like this. No child should ever go through this kind of pain."

"I think you just need to accept that she _will _get better. Alright?" Juliet said as she hugged him tightly.

Justin gladly accepted the hug, but knew that Juliet had absolutely _no idea _how he felt. She didn't know how much Kaylin meant to him…only Alex knew that. Kaylin was _their _daughter.

____

The next day, Justin quickly dropped off Kaylin and Trevore to their old home so they could be with Alex. As Alex cared for Kaylin, she too, felt a lot of stress.

Harper came to visit one day and greeted, "Hi, Alex." Seeing how exhausted she looked, she just gave her a hug and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Alex smiled, "Just taking one day at a time."

Trevore noticed Harper's arrival and exclaimed, "Auntie Harper!"

"Hi Trev! How are you?" Harper asked.

"Me good." Trevore briefly said before running off to play.

"He's so cute…and reminds me of…"

"Justin." Alex finished her sentence.

Harper sighed, "Exactly." She continued, "So how's Kaylin?"

"I feel like she's getting worse….but the doctor says that this is normal while going through chemo. She's just so tired and it's like the life in her got sucked out."

"May I see her?"

Alex nodded and they headed upstairs, but found her sleeping. Harper suggested, "Oh, maybe I'll see her later when she's awake. I don't want to disturb her."

As Alex agreed, Trevore quickly persuaded Harper into playing with him. As Trevore led her into the play room, Alex heard Kaylin's voice.

"Mommy?"

Alex walked to her bedside and smiled, "Hi, sweetie. You need anything?"

Kaylin shook her head and began, "No…but why…why you…" Kaylin stopped.

"Go on sweetie, it's okay." Alex soothed her.

"Why…aren't you with d…dad…daddy. Don't you…." Kaylin caught her breath and finished, "Don't you love him?"

Alex avoided her direct question and indirectly answered, "Well this is how it's going to be from now on."

"But I wish we were a family again…me miss…" Kaylin coughed and weakly mumbled, "Me miss playing with daddy and you…._together."_

"I know, honey….just get some rest." Alex said before leaving, having nothing else to say.

With Trevore occupied with a TV show, Harper came to talk with Alex. "You okay?"

"I can't do this." Alex said.

"Yes you can, Alex."

"Kaylin's not improving and Justin…."Alex sighed as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"It's going to be okay…" Harper tried comforting her.

"It's putting so much stress on everyone and Kaylin is beyond confused…she asked me if I still love him." Alex mentioned.

Harper looked at her, waiting for an answer, "Well, do you?"

"I…I…yes. I do. I miss seeing him everyday…and watching him fooling around with the kids. I know he cares so much about them and since we've separated- I've lost that sense of family."

"Well, you are divorced." Harper pointed out.

"Not really…" Alex's thought trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't signed those papers yet."

Realizing that Alex mean the divorce papers, Harper just muttered, "Oh…"

"I'm just not ready to." Alex defended herself.

Harper nodded, "I understand…but you better do that soon."

"I know…when the time is right, I'll sign them." Alex decided.

The whole situation between Alex and Justin was already tough, now Kaylin was just making it worse. It seemed that _everyone _was emotionally weaker.

**Just got back from vacation and gotta go back to school….*sigh* Hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one really soon! **


	11. Unforgivable

As Kaylin underwent her treatments, she became weaker and her personality had seemed to fade- which was of course expected. However, Kaylin grew a whole lot closer to Alex- which was _least _expected. She still loved Justin more than ever, but everyone began to notice a special bond between her and Alex. She looked forward in seeing her mother each week and learned to accept that Alex cared for her deeply. All of this was, of course, a relief for Alex, but she also couldn't help but feel doubtful. She knew Kaylin was growing closer to her and loved receiving more attention, but she reminded herself that it could possibly change. Although her change of demeanor was sudden, Kaylin still remembered _everything _that happen during the rough times as Alex adjusted to this reality. Alex assumed that Kaylin was acting this way because of the situation between her and Justin. She knew that Kaylin couldn't stand Juliet so in return, she became closer to Alex- but who knows. Whereas Alex was completely aware of Kaylin's behavior, Justin seemed to think that everything was normal, but one night would quickly change that.

Justin arrived home from work late at night and headed upstairs to be with Juliet. Of course, she was already sleeping so he quietly got ready for bed. However, once he finished changing, he heard a small noise- coming from Kaylin's bedroom next door. He quickly went to check on Kaylin and realized she was sniffling- as if she was crying. He knelt down to her small bed, "Hey, Kaybear, what's wrong?"

"I want mommy…."

Justin smiled, "Oh, I'll go get her next door…"

He was just about to get up and leave when Kaylin interrupted, "No….I want my _real _mommy."

Justin had completely forgotten about Alex for a moment and just replied, "Oh…."

Kaylin whimpered again, "I want _mommy."_

"Kaylin, she's not her right now, but you'll get to see her in a few days." Justin comforted her.

"B…but…my new mommy doesn't like me." Kaylin managed to say in between breaths.

"How so? Juliet is very nice, sweetie." Justin wondered.

Kaylin shook her head and continued, "She no let me color and doesn't tuck me in like my real mommy does."

Justin sighed, "Kaylin, not all mommies are like that."

"I..I…know….but my mommy loves me." Kaylin stated quietly.

Justin continued, "Juliet is very nice, sweetie. You just have to accept her as your new mommy. You'll learn to have fun with her."

Kaylin sniffled, "I want my mommy."

"I already told you, Kaylin, she isn't here."

Kaylin begins to cry, "I..I…want mommy."

"Shhh…it's alright. You'll see her soon. Just go to sleep."

"No! Where's mommy?!" Kaylin shrieked.

Justin said sternly, "Don't yell, Kaylin."

"But…I…I…." Kaylin started bawling once more.

"What in the world is going on?"

Justin quickly turned his head and surprisingly saw Juliet standing in the doorway, half-asleep. "Oh hi…sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Yes…." Juliet looked at Kaylin who was screaming, "Justin, will you just shut her up?"

Justin winced at her use of words, but just replied, "I'm trying to calm her down."

"What does she want?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Alex."

"Then tell her she'll see her in a few days."

Justin sighed, "I already told her that."

"Well, then, we'll drop her off tomorrow." Juliet suggested.

"I don't think that will….." Justin stopped as he heard Kaylin break into a coughing fit. "Oh shoot….Kaylin, you have to stop crying. It's making you sick."

"B…but…mommy….." Kaylin tried to speak in her raspy voice.

Justin decided, "I need to call Alex."

"What for?!" Juliet demanded.

Justin stated bluntly, "Because Kaylin might get a whole lot weaker and I think all she wants is Alex right now." He reached for his cell phone and dialed her phone number.

"Hello?" Alex sounded exhausted on the other end.

"Alex?"

Alex was close to wide awake as she immediately asked, "Justin, what happened?"

"Nothing, really. It's just Kaylin."

"What's wrong with her? It's the middle of the night." Alex observed.

"Kaylin wants you." Justin stated.

Alex sounded uneasy, "She wants _me?"_

"Yes…she's throwing a fit right now and she just had a pretty bad coughing fit."

"Why didn't you calm her down?! Her coughing fits can be dangerous." Alex anxiously said.

Justin replied, "I tried….I really did. But I think you're the only person she'll listen to. Can you come over for a bit?"

"Yeah…I'm on my way." Alex decided hurriedly.

About fifteen minutes later, Alex arrived as she promised. She went upstairs to Kaylin's room and sat by her side, "Hi, sweetie."

"M..mo..mommy?" Kaylin shook with earlier cries.

"Yeah, I'm here." Alex said softly as she rubbed her back. "Why are you so upset?"

"Cause…I missed you and I don't like it here." Kaylin spoke, making Justin sad to hear that.

"You've got to like it here, Kaylin. Daddy's here." Alex said.

"But I want you…" Kaylin sniffled as she climbed onto Alex's lap and put her arms around her neck.

Alex was so astonished by her gesture- Kaylin was never this close to her before. She gently hugged her back, wishing this would never end. She whispered soothing words into her ear, "I love you, Kaylin."

"I..I…love you too, Mommy." Kaylin held on tightly.

Justin stood in the doorway and couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of Kaylin and her real mother. He knew Alex had been waiting for this day for years and was truly a wonderful mother- he wished his children didn't have to deal with their separation, but he just didn't have the same feelings for Alex anymore. Things had changed.

About twenty minutes later, Alex realized Kaylin was sleeping in her arms and whispered, "Justin, can I just leave her on her bed?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

However, as Alex laid Kaylin back down, she slowly woke up and her eyes filled with fear of Alex leaving her. "Mommy, where are you going?"

"Shhh…just go to bed. I'm going to go home, but you're alright now."

Kaylin was wide awake now and started shaking her head, "No, no…..stay with me."

"I can't, sweetie."

"Please, mommy….." Kaylin whined.

"I'll see you in a couple of days. You'll be fine with Daddy."

"No…take me with you, mommy!" Kaylin persisted.

Alex headed for the door, hoping the sooner she'd leave, the sooner Kaylin would calm down…well, she was wrong. Kaylin started screaming again, waking up Juliet once more. "What is it now?!"

Alex glared at Juliet's coldness towards Kaylin and replied, "She's just having a rough night…."

"Does she have to scream like that!?" Juliet asked.

Justin interjected, "She doesn't want Alex to leave."

Juliet sighed, "Justin, I need my sleep."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We can get her to calm down."

"I don't think so…just do anything that'll let this place be in peace." Juliet rolled her eyes.

Alex interrupted loudly, "You know what? I understand Kaylin is causing you a lot of trouble right now and that's because of me, so I'll just take her home."

Justin sighed, "But all her medication is here and I haven't packed up anything."

"Well, just drop them off tomorrow." Alex picked up Kaylin and tried comforting her as she headed out the door.

Justin followed after her and began, "Alex…Are you sure? I can bring her by tomorrow."

Alex turned around to face Justin and sternly pointed out, "Look, Justin, it's obvious you and Juliet are annoyed at me being here. So in order to make everything calm again, I'm just going to take Kaylin home. Everyone wins."

"You don't win." Justin retorted, defending Juliet.

"Actually, I do. I don't want Kaylin staying here, knowing that Juliet can't even stand hearing her. She's just having an extremely hard time right now. Juliet has no idea how she feels." Alex said sternly.

"She was loud, you know." Justin carried on.

"Good night, Justin." Alex simply said before she left without another word spoken.

By the next morning, Alex noticed that Kaylin seemed to be getting weaker rapidly. She had an abnormally high fever and was barely responsive. Scared out of her mind, Alex brought her to the Emergency Room and she was admitted into the hospital. Luckily, the doctors were able to stabilize her, but they wanted to keep an eye on her for the next couple of days. Justin and Alex switched off each night to take care of Kaylin. However, as Alex visited Kaylin, she seemed very upset.

"Kaylin, what's wrong?"

"D..Daddy…" Kaylin cried.

"What happened?" Alex sounded worried.

"He never came….."

"What?!" Alex was shocked.

"I was scared, Mommy….and I was all alone." Kaylin murmured.

Alex couldn't believe what Kaylin was telling her. How could Justin do something like that? She couldn't stop thinking about it all day and night, so the next morning, she headed straight to see Justin.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Justin asked.

Alex bluntly replied, "Why didn't you show up?"

"Show up where?"

Alex was becoming impatient with him, "Kaylin told me you weren't with her a few nights ago…why not?"

"Oh…well, I was busy. Juliet and I…look, don't be mad." Justin started.

"I don't care about what you and Juliet do, Justin! But when you start ignoring _our _kids, then I have the right to be angry about that." Alex shouted.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm sorry."

"You can't keep apologizing, Justin. Kaylin was terrified and was practically in tears when I saw her yesterday!" Alex persisted.

"I'm going tonight…just chill, alright?" Justin defended.

Alex found the courage to say, "She is our five year old daughter and you act like you could care less. What is wrong with you nowadays? I don't think you even know your responsibilities as a father."

Justin retorted, "How can you say that?! I care deeply for our children."

"Yeah? Well you certainly don't show it." Alex left without another word.

After Alex had left, Justin felt her words hit him like bricks. Maybe he was ignoring their children after all and spent too much time with Juliet. So he quickly went to Juliet and asked, "Am I a bad father?"

"What? Of course not." Juliet comforted him.

"I left Kaylin alone all night at the hospital."

"Well, you were busy." Juliet said.

Justin replied, "But I could've made time for her. It wouldn't have been that hard."

Juliet was getting tired of Justin doubting himself and stated, "Our life does not have to revolve around Kaylin, Justin."

Justin became angrier, "Actually, it does. It's _my _job as a father to be there for them _always. _And I'm not going to let you get in the way of that! I'm out of here." Justin immediately left and headed to spend the night with Kaylin.

Meanwhile, Alex couldn't get her mind off of what Justin did to Kaylin. She had gotten use to the fact that Justin left her, but had always thought that he could never hurt his kids- especially Kaylin. Things had changed though. He was becoming so involved with Juliet that he forgot his responsibilities as a dad. He loved his kids more than anything, but now she wasn't so sure of that. The only connection they had together was their children and now he had taken things way too far. What Justin did the other night was completely unforgivable in her mind. She quickly took out a pen and a piece of paper and began expressing her feelings. After finishing the letter, she sealed it shut in an envelope and drove to the hospital. Seeing that both Justin and Kaylin were fast asleep, she laid down the envelope on the bedside table, knowing that the inside contained what she should've done a long time ago.

**Hope this gives you a **_**little **_**hint about the upcoming chapters. P.S- I'd really appreciate some reviews! **


	12. Moving On

**Oh. My. Gosh. I'm SO SORRY for not updating for like weeks now…I feel horrible, but I've been way too busy to write another chapter. I had elections, finals, projects, sports….SO MUCH THINGS TO DO!!! But I made this chapter longer than usual and more informative….so I hope you forgive me…**

Justin woke up the next morning around the same time as Kaylin. He smiled gently, "Good morning, sweetie."

"Hi, daddy…..do I get to leave now?" Kaylin asked innocently.

Justin's expression faded, "Not yet…you get to go home in a few days."

"But…I don't like it here."

"I know, Kaybear, but mommy and I will be with you each day." Justin reassured here and continued, "Like mommy will be here this afternoon."

"Oh okay…..are you leaving?" Kaylin asked.

Justin looked at his watched and slowly nodded, "I better get going too….don't worry though, mommy will be back soon."

"Okay…." Kaylin muttered.

On his way out, he noticed the envelope on the table near Kaylin's hospital bed. He recognized Alex's handwriting immediately and quietly put it in his jacket pocket. He arrived back at Juliet's place and sat at the kitchen table. He quietly reached for the envelope in his jacket and laid it in front of him. He stared at it, debating whether to open it or not. Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, he slowly tore it open. Out came three pages of paper and he began to read.

Meanwhile, Alex was going on her morning walk at the park before she got ready to see Kaylin. However, she couldn't help but thinking about the letter she had written to Justin and what it had contained. _Was it right for her to say those things? Will he understand?_ All she knew was that everything she said in that letter was all true. After a while, she didn't want to think about it anymore and decided to listen to some music. She took out her ipod and placed the headphones in her ears. She was changing the songs when she was knocked to the ground by force.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Alex started brushing off dirt and leaves from her shirt as the voice continued, "Here, let me help you…"

Suddenly, she felt arms help lift her up from the ground and she looked into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. She said, "Oh hi…umm, I'm sorry about…"

The man smiled and interrupted, "No, no…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. You alright?"

"Yeah…" Alex smiled at the wonderful guy in front of her- he was tall with light brown hair and a pair of green eyes. He was quite handsome.

Interrupting her thoughts, the guy replied, "Okay, good…well, have a nice day." He took off running again.

Alex couldn't help but staring at him as he disappeared….he seemed _really nice. _

Justin had finished reading the letter and was now pacing back and forth with the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't know what to do or what to think. The letter was just so….he couldn't even explain it. A part of him wanted to rip it apart and burn it, but another part of him wanted to find Alex and have her explain it better, cause he just didn't get it. It was bugging him real bad.

A couple days later, Kaylin was finally released from the hospital and Justin took her home. Alex was left alone once again, so she decided to get coffee late one evening. She drove to the nearby café and stood in line. She ordered her coffee and sat down at a small table. A few tables ahead of her, she noticed a familiar face. It was the guy that had bumped into her the other day at the park…..having coffee with another girl. She sighed, but before she looked away, she caught his eye and he smiled. A few moments later, Alex noticed he was walking towards her.

"Hi again."

"Uhh…hi…..umm, shouldn't you be with your date?" Alex smiled.

The young man looked confused at first and looked back at his table. He turned to face Alex again and just chuckled, "Oh no, that's my sister. She's visiting from California."

"Ohh…that's nice." Something in Alex made her feel relieved.

The guy mentioned, "Hey, so this is the second time we've seen each other, so that must mean something. Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning….here at 9:00?"

Alex was a bit shock at his boldness, but agreed, "I'd be happy to."

"Oh and by the way, I'm Brandon. May I ask you what's your name?"

"I'm Alex." She smiled once again.

"Alright, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow then."

The next morning turned out better than expected for both Brandon and Alex. They enjoyed each other's company immensely and became great friends over the course of a couple weeks. They grew closer and Alex didn't feel so miserable anymore. Brandon made her laugh and always made her feel good. However, she was a bit irritated by one thing- Brandon didn't know anything about her past…the one with Justin and the kids. She felt horrible lying to him whenever she was taking care of the kids. But one of the things that she loved about Brandon was that he wasn't pushy. He was taking things slow and was extremely glad they weren't going too far with things.

Alex opened the door slowly for Brandon to leave, "I had a fun time."

"Yeah me too…that movie was pretty funny." Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

Alex smiled, "I know! It was great. You're really a great friend to have."

Brandon's expression became softer as he said, "Alex, getting to know you these past weeks have been….just indescribable. I feel like we've known each other for years and I'm beginning to fall hard for you. You're just absolutely amazing and you mean a lot to me, so I was wondering if we could to take it to the next level. I want to be more than just your friend….I want to be the guy who protects you and takes care of you." He slowly took Alex's hands and placed them with his.

Alex was breathless, "I…wow…Brandon…I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll give me a chance."

Alex thought about so many things, including her kids and Justin. However, something inside her made her reply, "Alright…I think I'm ready too."

Brandon's grin grew bigger as he said, "Awesome….let me take you on a real date this Friday."

"Okay…" Alex was getting really excited.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 6:30."

"Sounds good…."

"Great!" Brandon gave her a quick peck on the cheek and finally headed out the door.

As Alex shut the door, she couldn't help but smile. At first, she was a bit concerned about the kids and what would happen from here out. But she decided to ignore her worries and convinced herself that she had made the right decision. If she was to move on, this step was leading her in the right way.

Justin placed himself on the couch in the living room after he put the kids to bed. In his hand, was Alex's letter. He was still confused as ever and opened the letter once more. He began reading it for what felt like the hundredth time….

_Dearest Justin, _

_I hope you understand what I'm trying to convey through this letter. I don't want to hurt you, but I feel like this is the right decision to make._

_First, I just want to say how thankful I am to have you as my brother. I know we've teased each other greatly in the past, but you've always been there for me. I couldn't imagine you not part of our family. Remember when we went on that family vacation awhile back and I accidentally made our parents forget who we were? You were with me through all that and I was so appreciative….even though I'm not too good at showing my feelings. You were the one who helped me stay focused and determined to find that stone of dreams. And when you couldn't remember me, I felt so helpless and lost. Even after that, you continued to be the greatest brother. I saw how much you really cared for me, especially when Mason came along. Wow…I haven't thought about him for awhile. But anyways, I'm so thankful that you thought of me during those rough times. Although you are my brother, I've come to care and love you on an even higher level. _

_When we were switched into this reality, I felt so confused and rebellious….I'm sure you remember all this. I was first shocked at our new relationship and the fact that I was, indeed, pregnant. You don't know how scared I felt, but I was ever so grateful that you were the one I was with the whole time. After a while, I have to admit that I was enjoying being with you and while we awaited for Trevore….and Hailee. It hurts me so much to think of our baby girl right now and reminds me of how much of a pain I was. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, but I hope you understand how terrible I felt. But all in all, I'm so glad for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you and your understanding, then I wouldn't have gotten to know our beautiful children or come to have loved you. _

_You see, Justin, all these things just make it harder for me to let you go. These past months have been so agonizing for me. I had just finally come to trust and love you when Juliet came along. When you started spending more time with her, I started doubting you. But something inside of me said "It's Justin…he always makes the right decisions and he loves you….only you." Obviously, that has changed all because of Juliet. I don't hate Juliet, but I hate what she's done to us….and our kids. They're just so confused and I know Kaylin just wants us to be a family again…and I hate telling her that's never going to happen. These past few months have just consisted of doubt, anger, and hurt. There have been so many times I've cried myself to sleep or just the overall fact that I feel lonely. I wanted you back more than anything I've ever wanted. I couldn't let you go because I honestly believed that you were the same person I thought you were. The same person who was by my side throughout my childhood, the same one who comforted me during tough times in this reality, and the same person who told me he loved me…_

_Change. _

_That's what happened. You changed, Justin. I've finally come to realize how different you are now…especially through your attitude to the kids. I'm not saying that you're not a good father, in fact, I'm extremely glad that you're the person who fathered my kids. You're patient, kind, understanding, and loving…all the traits that made you a good father….and the same traits that I fell in love with. But now, your morals and your beliefs in the importance of family and love have changed. There's nothing I can do to change that. So I've decided to move on….I can't just let myself feel miserable each day because of you. I need to find a way to restart my life as you live your new life with Juliet. But I promise I won't forget you. You're the one who has made who I am today and we have such beautiful kids together- I see you in our kids, especially Trevore. I'm just so thankful for that. There's just no way I can permanently let you go, but I can learn to adjust to a new lifestyle- one without you. I love you more than anyone could imagine, but I've accepted the fact that you won't love me back. It's okay though, Justin, please don't feel affected by this because I want you to have the life you wanted…with Juliet. The only thing I want you to think about is your promise…you told me that you wouldn't let anything tear us apart. But the thing is, I can't say that YOU broke that promise. __You're simply not the person that promised me that…cause that person would have never let this happen._

_Forever and Always,_

_Alex_

Friday night came and Alex was getting ready for her date with Brandon. She had been waiting for this all week and finally convinced herself to tell him about her "past". As she was finishing up getting ready, Kaylin and Trevore were playing downstairs. All of a sudden, they heard someone knock at the door and they opened it.

"Hello, mister!" Kaylin and Trevore exclaimed.

Brandon stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of dark colored jeans and a blazer on top. He was holding flowers in his hands. He slowly grinned, "Uhh…wow….who are you two?"

"Me Trevore!"

"And I'm Kaylin!"

Brandon laughed, "Nice to meet you guys…my name is…."

Alex came rushing downstairs in a casual, but dressy outfit and interrupted, "Kaylin! Trevore! You guys should be watching a movie. Auntie Harper should be here any minute now."

Kaylin and Trevore nodded, "Okay….bye, mister!"

Brandon chuckled softly as Alex turned to him and sighed, "I'm so sorry for all that…"

Brandon smiled, "No problem….but if you don't me asking, whose kids are those?"

Alex looked down and muttered, "They're mine."

Brandon's expression changed and he didn't say a word. Alex noticed his reaction and started rambling, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I just….if you don't want to go out, it's fine…I understand." Alex began to shut the door, but Brandon put his hand out to stop her.

"Hey, hey! Wait! I didn't say I didn't want to go out with you. I'm totally cool with the idea that you have kids." Brandon said quickly.

Alex continued, "Brandon, you don't understand….wait, what?"

"I said I'm totally fine with your kids."

"Really?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yup….but promise me at dinner you'll tell me what's going on?" Brandon requested.

"Definitely…" Alex smiled as Harper arrived.

Harper came running towards her, "Sorry, I'm late, Alex."

Alex laughed, "It's alright, Harper…uhh…Harper, this is Brandon."

Brandon shook Harpers hand, "Hi…nice to meet you."

Harper nodded, "Nice to meet you too…"

Brandon took Alex out to one of the best restaurants downtown and as they ate dessert, Alex was finishing up telling Brandon about Justin and the kids.

Brandon asked, "So let me get this straight so far….you married to this guy named Justin who just recently left you for someone else?"

Alex nodded sadly, "Yeah…"

"Wow…how could anyone do that to you…and those two kids?"

Alex sighed, "I don't know…but Justin is a really great guy though. It's been really hard for me to let him go, especially concerning the strong bond he has with the kids. But things have changed…his responsibilities have changed."

"Hmm…I see…so those two kids are Kaylin…and Trevore, correct?" Brandon continued.

"Yup…I actually have another one. Her name's Emma."

"How old are they?"

Alex replied, "Well, Kaylin is 5 years old, Trevore is 3, and Emma is about five months old."

"Wow…Emma's still really little."

"Yeah…."

"Well, I'm really excited to get to know them. I love kids." Brandon said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah…they're the best things that ever happened to me. They are just really fun to have. Trevore is a typical little boy and is just really sweet. Emma is a very calm and quiet baby, but she's so adorable. And Kaylin….she's really something. But I haven't told you something yet…."

"What?" Brandon asked curiously.

"She has just been diagnosed with cancer."

Brandon was shocked, "Oh wow...Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks….it's just been really hard everyone though. We have to visit the doctor every week and it's draining. And although she looks like she's getting better, we just never know what could happen. Kaylin doesn't really understand what's happening…but she's still pretty upset with Justin and I."

"Oh…I hope I don't make her feel even more comfortable."

Alex said, "No, it's fine, Brandon. I think you'll get along with her quite well."

"I hope so…."

Brandon took her home and walked her to the doorstep. "I had the best night tonight."

Alex smiled, "Me too….you're pretty amazing. Thanks for understanding everything I told you this evening. I just can't believe how well you took all this.

"Actually, thank you, Alex….thanks for giving me the opportunity to be your boyfriend."

Alex smiled and kissed him passionately.

Justin held Alex's let in his hand as he thought about everything that was going on. He couldn't even think straight…but it wasn't that letter that bothered him the most. It was the other piece of paper Alex included in the envelope….

She had signed the divorce papers.

**Please review and thanks so much for still reading this story!!!!**


	13. Everything He's Not

**Here's the next chapter! **

Alex and Brandon continued to date, surprising Alex of how wonderful he was. He always made time for her and treated her with respect. Best of all, he seemed to have gotten along with the kids just fine. He was gentle with Emma and patient with Trevore. And although Kaylin was a bit shy at first, she warmed up to him and he just had so much compassion for her- especially since she'd been battling cancer. He was very supportive and always made them feel comfortable. The kids absolutely adored him and overall loved the fact there was a fatherly-figure around the house.

Alex came home from shopping and found Brandon playing with baby Emma in the living room.

Brandon made a funny face at Emma, "Oh boy…Emma, look who's home!"

Alex smiled, "Hi Brandon." Emma giggled and reached for Alex, who gladly took her. "Well you two looked like you were having fun. She really likes you, Brandon."

"What can I say? I'm a ladies' man." Brandon joked around.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

Brandon laughed and replied, "Just kidding….but little Emma is quiet precious herself."

All of a sudden, Trevore came running in with his arms spread out wide, "Look! Me flying!" He zoomed around Alex and Brandon.

Brandon remarked, "Wow….you're a pretty fast airplane."

Trevore smiled, "Uh huh! Daddy, come on! Play with me!"

Both Alex and Brandon were taken aback by his statement. Brandon stuttered, "Uh…yeah, buddy….I'll be there in a sec!" He turned to Alex, "He…called me…."

"Daddy. I know." Alex finished his sentence.

Brandon started to apologize, "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean for things to get this far….I don't want your kids thinking I'm their father. I'm sure they mean a lot to their real dad too. I can ask him to stop…."

Alex interrupted him, "Brandon, it's alright. He called you that on his own will- it's not like we forced him to."

"So you're alright with it?"

"It's perfectly fine- I'm sure Trevore knows who his real father is….he's still too young to really know what's happening." Alex reassured him.

Brandon smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before running off to find Trevore. A few hours later, Brandon collapsed on the couch as Trevore attacked him. They were both laughing as Alex walked in, "Hi you two."

"Hi." They replied in unison. Jumping to conclusions, Brandon asked with concern, "Did we wake up Kaylin?"

Alex shook her head, "Oh no….she's still sleeping. I was just checking up on you guys."

"Oh…"

Trevore was very hyper and excited, "Mommy, we going to build a fort! My new daddy stay with me tonight? We be quiet in the fort! Please?"

Brandon began, "Buddy, I don't think…."

Alex said, "Brandon, you're welcome to stay the night…I mean, if it's alright with you."

Brandon nodded, "Alright….sounds like a plan."

Trevore yelled, "Yay!"

After dinner, Brandon and Trevore continued to build their fort when Kaylin walked in. "Mommy?"

Brandon looked at Kaylin, "Oh hi, sweetheart…..mommy is in the kitchen."

Kaylin found Alex and rubbed her eyes, "Mommy?"

Alex looked down at Kaylin, "Hello, young lady. How was your nap?" Kaylin shrugged as Alex continued, "Are you hungry?"

Kaylin shook her head and replied, "No."

Alex sighed, knowing Kaylin's appetite was very small nowadays. "Are you sure you don't want a little something to eat?"

"No….but mommy, can I play with Brandon and Trevore?"

"Uhh…sure."

An hour later, Alex said, "It's time to get ready for bed, Kaylin and Trevore."

Trevore pleaded, "Me sleep in the fort tonight with Daddy?"

Alex replied, "Uhh…sure, but only if Brandon wants to."

Brandon replied, "I'm cool with it."

Trevore smiled and rushed upstairs to get changed into pajamas. Kaylin asked, "M..mommy, I want to stay here too."

Alex sighed, "I don't know…."

Brandon replied, "She can stay with us if she likes. I'll take care of her, Alex."

Alex gave in, "Fine…but don't stay up too late."

Later that evening, Alex went downstairs for a cup of tea and heard some whispering. She was about to yell to Brandon that it was time for the kids to go to bed, but decided not to when she heard them talking. She walked to the door of the living room and assumed that Trevore was fast asleep while Brandon and Kaylin talked. She realized that Kaylin was sitting on Brandon's lap.

Kaylin whispered, "Are you my new daddy?"

Brandon stuttered, "Oh…umm…well, not if you don't want me to be. I won't force you to call me your dad. You can still call me Brandon if you like."

Kaylin shrugged, "Okay…that's good cause my real daddy make us call Juliet our mommy and I don't like it."

Brandon chuckled, "I bet you don't…..we better get to bed, Kaylin."

Alex smiled at their little conversation and quietly headed off to bed.

The next morning, Alex woke up and went downstairs to the living room where the "fort" was set up. She looked underneath all the pillows and blankets to find Brandon sleeping. Beside him was little Kaylin and practically on top of him was Trevore. She couldn't help but think how cute they looked together. But that only reminded her of Justin. _Justin _was the one who was supposed to be in that fort with Kaylin and Trevore. But that was the past; she had come to accept Brandon. At that moment, he was pretty much everything Justin wasn't.

Meanwhile, Justin had been feeling like….crap. Yes, that was the word to describe his feelings. He hadn't seen Alex ever since the day he read her letter. He wasn't able to think straight at work, sleep, or even eat. And he was always aggravated by Juliet- no matter what she did. He knew he couldn't be at peace unless he saw Alex and talked to her. So within the next hour, he stood on the doorstep of his "old" home.

Alex answered the door, "Justin?"

Justin felt relieved to see Alex once again- he had forgotten how great she looked and was just speechless.

Alex repeated, "Justin…."

Justin placed his hand on her arm and said, "Look, Alex, I don't know what's going on…but I really need you right now. I can't do anything right anymore and I…."

Alex was extremely surprised at what she was hearing. She just stuttered, "W..wh..what?" She noticed his hands on her arms and quickly shook him off.

Justin sighed and quickly pulled out a folded piece out of his pocket. He said, "This has been bugging me and….please, Alex, come back."

Alex was shocked, "Wh...what..I don't know what to say Justin."

"Alex…"

"You can't just come here and expect me to come back in a matter of seconds!" Alex exclaimed.

"Please….I….."

Alex backed away, "I've moved on now, Justin and I thought you did too. You have Juliet now. You've got to be happy with her…..you even told me that you were making the right decision by being with her."

"No…no…I'm not. I'm not happy. I…." Justin didn't finish his sentence as he heard noises, such as laugher, coming from inside. "What's going on?" He asked as he stepped inside the house.

Alex tried to stop him, "Justin, wait…." However, Justin was already walking through the house. Alex walked after him and stopped in the living room, to see what Justin was seeing- Brandon chasing Kaylin and Trevore around their "fort".

Justin's expression changed to a bit more protective state as he asked sternly, "Who in the world are you?"

"Justin, stop…."

Kaylin and Trevore noticed his voice and turned around to see Justin. They ran up to him and screamed, "Daddy!"

Brandon finally realized who Justin was and muttered, "Oh boy…."

Trevore was trying to catch Justin's attention, "Me built da….f..fort..with my new daddy!"

Kaylin agreed, "Yeah! And we slept their _all night!" _

Justin was still startled by what he saw and murmured, "Alex…who is this guy?"

Brandon tried introducing himself, "Uhh…I'm Brandon and…."

Alex finished his sentence, "And we've been seeing each other for about a month now."

Justin had gotten angrier, "What is he doing with my kids!"

Alex practically dragged Justin back into the kitchen and defended Brandon, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? You're with Juliet and you make the kids call her their mother. And now you're implying that I can't be with Brandon? That's so hypocritical of you!"

"Oh please, Alex…did you hear what Trevore called _him? _He refers to that guy as his _father!" _

"Well maybe he sees him as his father- someone who's supposed to play with their kids and care for them whenever they need help!" Alex retorted.

"I do that too!" Justin yelled.

Alex sighed, "I'm not so sure about that, Justin."

"But they're my kids!" Justin exclaimed.

Alex immediately corrected him, "They're _our _kids. And trust me; Brandon is such a nice guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the kids. In fact, the kids adore him!"

Justin persisted in a hushed voice, "Well, what about magic, Alex? Have you thought about that? Does this guy know what it's like to be part of a magical family?"

"No…"

"I didn't think so!" Justin said.

Alex replied, "I have plenty of time to tell him about that, Justin. But that doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"Look, Brandon is such an understanding guy….I'm almost a hundred percent sure he'll be just fine with magic." Alex spoke with confidence.

"But magic…." Justin started.

Alex abruptly stopped him, "Justin! Magic has nothing to do with this right now! Magic can_not _be your excuse for why I or the kids can't be with Brandon."

Justin shook his head, "Fine! Then do you want to know the real reason why I think Brandon shouldn't be around our kids? Well, it's because I'm their _father_!"

"I'm aware of that, Justin. I have no intention for Brandon to ultimately replace you. No one can take your place as Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma's father. But I have to admit that he has been treating them great."

"And I don't?" Justin shot back.

"Well, he's been involved with their lives more than you have since you and Juliet got back together! The kids _and _I know him better than we know you!" Right after she yelled that, Alex felt a tad bit of regret, but knew Justin deserved it anyways.

Justin felt a sudden type of pain and unhappiness. He felt himself give up as he whispered… "I..I'm sorry…"

"Just get out, Justin." Alex pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry….."

"_Now!" _Alex yelled.

Justin walked out of the kitchen and finally left. Alex returned back to the living room to see Brandon standing there awkwardly.

Brandon sighed, "I'm sorry, Alex. I should leave…."

Alex shook her head, "No…stay." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

When Justin arrived back at his and Juliet's place, he realized that Alex's letter wasn't the thing that bothered him- it was the divorce papers. He finally realized that Alex let go. By signing those papers, she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He quickly ran to the desk beside his bedside and opened the drawer. He pulled out the folder inside of it and took out a small packet of paper. The papers he held in his hand were legitimately the only things that kept him connected with Alex. He placed the two piles of paper right next to each other on the desk and stared at them. There was just one small difference-

There wasn't a signature on one of them.

**Dun..dun….dun….I'd really appreciate some reviews… :D**


	14. For Kaylin

**Enjoy! After this chapter, expect things to get even crazier….lots more drama :/ But enough chit-chat, please read!**

Tonight, Alex invited Brandon over for dinner. He arrived around 6:00 p.m and greeted everyone happily.

After giving Alex a quick kiss, he asked, "So how's everyone?"

"Fine, I guess….well, Kaylin doesn't seem too well lately though."

Brandon frowned, "Maybe she's just extra tired from chemo and such."

"I guess so…." Alex replied as she sighed.

During dinner, they were all eating except for Kaylin. Alex asked, "Aren't you hungry, Kaylin?"

Kaylin murmured as she shook her head, "No."

Brandon tried joking around, "Kaylin, this food is really yummy! Are you sure you don't want some? Your tummy will thank you for it."

Kaylin still sat silently in her chair and shook her head once again.

After dinner, Brandon quietly asked, "Alex, I think Kaylin is getting a bit weaker. She looks extra weak and pale tonight."

Alex stared at Kaylin who was still sitting in her chair and realized how her green eyes were now dull. However she shrugged it off and said, "I think she'll be alright."

Trevore tugged on Brandon's shirt, "We watch movie?"

"Alright…let me put your sister in her crib. Is that okay, Alex?"

Alex nodded as Brandon took off with Trevore and Emma. As Alex finished up cleaning the kitchen, she felt Kaylin tugging at her leg.

"Mommy?"

"Mhm…." Alex murmured, not removing her eyes from wiping the table.

"I….my head hurts…."

"Alright…umm, I'll put you in bed then. Just hold on for…"

All of a sudden, Alex felt the ground tremble slightly as Kaylin lost her balance and fell…or perhaps, fainted. She quickly realized Kaylin's frail body was lying below her. Instantly, she exclaimed, "Kaylin!"

She knelt by her side and her automatic instincts made her yell, "Justin!" She quickly felt pain and shock when she felt herself use her name- she knew he wasn't going to answer and she didn't know what possessed her to call him either. She quickly caught herself and yelled instead, "Brandon!"

Brandon came rushing downstairs with Emma in his arms, "What's going on?"

"Kaylin…I…I…don't know. Brandon help me!" Alex pleaded.

Within a few minutes, they managed to get everyone in the car and head to the hospital. Alex was freaking out by the time in the hospital, but luckily nurses were able to find a room for her- leaving everyone else in the waiting room.

About two hours later, Alex sat in a chair with her face buried in her hands as Brandon just held a sleeping Emma with Trevore falling asleep beside him. He asked Alex, "Are you alright...oh nevermind. Scratch that, of course you aren't alright..I meant..umm …"

Alex shook her head, "Brandon, it's okay. It's just…" She started crying as Brandon rubbed her back.

He whispered, "Kaylin's strong- she'll be fine."

"I don't know…..how's Trevore? Emma?" Alex was now concerned for her other two children.

"They're fine….just tired. Can we call someone to take care of them?"

Alex thought about Max, but knew he was probably busy, so she called Harper, who agreed to come right away.

Brandon whispered again, "And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to call Justin."

Alex sighed and knew Brandon was right, "I know….."

Meanwhile, Justin was sleeping soundly and heard the phone ring. He slowly reached for it and muttered, "Hello?"

"Justin…."

"Alex? Justin immediately sat up."What happened?"

"It's Kaylin…we're at the hospital."

"What happened?" Justin repeated. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know…she fainted earlier. We're just waiting and…."

"I'm on my way."

About ten minutes later, both Justin and Juliet, and Harper walked into the hospital around the same time.

"Harper!" Justin exclaimed, glad to see a familiar face.

Harper sighed, "_Russo…."_

"What's up with using my last name?" Justin asked, but then continued, "Anyways, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't….Look, I think I've seen you guys _way _too much in this place. It's getting kind of scary."

Justin sighed, "I know…and I'm not enjoying it as much as you do." Justin suddenly remembered all the times they were at the hospital.

Alex saw them walking towards them and exclaimed, "Harper!"

"Alex….how are you? Don't worry about Trevore and Emma- I'll take care of them." Harper immediately comforted her.  
"I know you will." Alex smiled.

Harper smiled and walked over to Brandon to be with the kids.

Justin stood to the side as he felt saddened that Brandon was there with Alex, but greeted, "Umm….hi."

"Hi." Alex greeted, ignoring Juliet.

"How's Kaylin?"

"The doctors haven't….." Alex's voice trailed off.

"Alright…I understand."

"She…just fainted earlier. And I don't know what to do."

But before Justin could reply, Dr. Garth came up to them. Dr. Garth asked, "Hello again."

"Is she alright?" Alex asked instantly.

"Not exactly…Kaylin has stopped responding to the treatments."

"What?" Justin said unbelievably.

"Her body is rejecting the chemotherapy- it's just making her weaker."

Alex asked, "Is…umm…there anything else you could do?"

"Actually, yes…." Dr. Garth sounded optimistic.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"The surgery…."

Both Justin and Alex realized what he was talking about- it was the other option he gave them when they first diagnosed Kaylin with cancer. Alex asked, "Can you tell us more about it?"

"As I've probably mentioned before, this surgery provides a 63% chance of living, but it's often very effective." Dr. Garth explained.

"Can we talk about it?"

"We need to know right away, so I prefer if you don't wait." Dr. Garth said.

Justin looked at Alex and whispered, "Alex…."

"I don't want to lose her."

"We may not….I know it's risky, but if it does work, Kaylin might be in remission." Justin tried convincing her.

"But if she doesn't respond well…."

"Alex, I think we need to do the surgery." Justin urged her to agree with him.

Alex sighed and slowly nodded her head, "Fine…"

Dr. Garth said, "I'm sorry for making you decided so quickly, but the sooner the better. We'll prep Kaylin for surgery right away." He quickly walked off.

Justin turns to Alex, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. He whispered, "Alex, I…." Before getting a chance to comfort her, Alex started walking off towards Brandon, who stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Justin felt hurt as he watched someone else be with Alex and just turned around to sit with Juliet.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Kaylin's going into surgery…but the survival rate is only a bit over half." Justin murmured.

Juliet rubbed his back, "Aww…sweetie, it's okay. She'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Justin stated harshly.

"Well…look, if she dies, then you don't have to worry about her anymore. She was a burden to us being together anyways." Juliet said bitterly.

Justin became extremely mad and yelled, "Don't you dare say that again and get away from me. Just get out of my life!"

"Fine…but you're making a big mistake, Justin!" Juliet glared at him before hastily walking out.

Alex watched as Justin sat down slowly in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. She felt sorry for him and hated to see him hurt, but knew it was his fault anyways.

Justin already hated the fact that he was in a hospital and knowing he was "alone", made it worse. He began to have thoughts such as _Why am I sitting here by myself and the one I really love is in another guy's arms? Why me? Why my kid? I screwed up…_

It was now early in the morning, around 5:00 a.m and the surgery finally finished. Dr. Garth came out and told them that everything had gone smoothly. So now all they had to do was wait for the results, although Dr. Garth was pretty sure they were to be good ones.

A few days later, Kaylin had become stronger and she would be released the next day. Everyone visited her daily, even Brandon. Brandon had gone to go buy drinks for everyone when he walked in on Kaylin with her whole family surrounding her. Before making any noise, he quietly watched them.

Alex was sitting beside Kaylin on the hospital bed with Emma in her arms. On the bedside chair, Justin held Trevore on his lap. Kaylin asked, "Daddy, are you going to stay tonight…here, with mommy and Trev and Emmy?"

Justin stuttered, "Uhh…umm…maybe."

"Please?" Kaylin begged.

Alex immediately said, "Yeah sure…umm…daddy can stay if he likes."

Justin was surprised at Alex's statement, but before he could say anything, Kaylin grinned, "Yay! I missed you."

Trevore added, "Me too! Me not going to bed so me stay with Daddy!"

Justin smiled at Trevore and tickled him, "Oh really? I don't think so….cause I'm going to tickle you until you get so tired that you fall asleep!"

Watching through the window, Brandon slowly smiled and noticed Alex's soft, happy expression towards Justin and Trevore. He knew she probably missed seeing them together and decided not to interrupt, so he just waited outside.

Alex wondered, "Brandon should be back by now….let me gall him outside." As she walked outside, she realized Brandon was sitting in a chair. "Brandon?"

Brandon immediately stood up, "Alex…oh, umm…the drinks…here."

Alex took them from him, but asked, "Uh….you okay?"

"Umm…we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you should go back to Justin."

Alex smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Alright…if you want me too….but he's just right in there."

Brandon smiled at her innocence and explained, "That's not what I meant, Alex. I think you should get back together with Justin."

Alex was confused, "What?"

"Alex, I see the way you look at him and I know you still love him deeply." Brandon persisted.

"What? No…..not anymore…I…"

Brandon continued, "You and Justin seem to have this special connection. I think your love is the real deal."

"But….not anymore. Justin and I have had our past, now it's you and I. I love you, Brandon."

Brandon grinned slightly, "I know you do…but you love Justin more."

"No, I don't! Stop saying that." Alex shook her head.

Brandon sighed and placed his hand on her arm, "Do it for her, Alex."

"Wait..what? I….." Alex started to ramble.

"Kaylin is so happy seeing you and Justin together. She's probably getting better because of it. And don't worry about me…I'm the one making this decision." Brandon said.

"But we don't need to break up because of this…Kaylin loves you and…."

Brandon repeated again, "For Kaylin. Alex, please remember that. It's for Kaylin."

Alex sighed and looked down, "I hate how wonderful you are."

Brandon chuckled, "Thanks? I guess…."

Alex sighed as she didn't want Brandon to leave her. "You know, you're a really something special, Brandon. One girl is going to be extremely lucky."

Brandon smiled, "Thanks, Alex….I've learned a lot from you too."

"No..thank you." Alex said.

Brandon gently gave her a peck on the cheek before walking away, taking another piece of Alex's heart with him. Alex realized a few tears had escaped and quickly wiped them off before going back into Kaylin's room.

Alex murmured, "Uhh…he's gone."

"Huh?" Justin looked up to see Alex.

"Brandon….we…umm….we're not together anymore." Alex looked away.

Although he regretted it, Justin felt happy inside. This was his opportunity to get Alex back, but said anyways, "Oh…I'm sorry…"

"No, no….it's all cool." Alex tried to stay calm and collected.

Justin stood up and face Alex straight in the eye. "Alex…. I'm sorry everything I've done. I've screwed up once again."

Alex lost it, "You have, haven't you? Well, it's going to take a lot more than this to get through to me. You've hurt me…_real bad, _Justin."

"I know and let me be the one to fix everything. We'll be a family again and…" Justin tried to continue.

Alex shook her head, "No….you can't just make that happen."

"Alex, I'm trying to apologize. I'm so sorry. I love you." Justin blurted.

Alex said harshly, "No, you don't! You could care less about me after everything that's happened!"

"I love you….what else can I say? I love _you."_ Justin repeated.

Alex cringed at those three words and retorted, "You're just saying that so you can get back together with me!"

Alex turned around and left, leaving Justin silent and frozen in his place. As Alex walked back towards her car, she couldn't help but think of Brandon. Was everything she said to Justin out of her anger and pain towards what happened? She knew Brandon had nothing to do with his, but it saddened her greatly to know she had no one to turn to again. She was all alone…sure, Justin wanted to get back with her, but she couldn't trust him anymore. He hurt her so much, there was _no way _that she was going to forgive him. It would take _a lot _for that to happen. She couldn't even understand why Brandon left her. Everything was going so well and it ended so quickly. Before letting anymore pain in, Alex quickly replayed what Brandon had said earlier in her heard.

_Do it for her, Alex. Remember that…_

_For Kaylin. _

**Thanks so much for reading again! It's finals week so I'm really stressing out, so maybe some reviews will brighten my day ;)**


	15. Deadly Fighting

Since Justin was pretty much "kicked out" of Juliet's place, he had nowhere to go. He already knew that staying with Alex was out of the question- however, he just knew that he was determined to win her over again…how hard can it be? But he was still stuck with the predicament of where he was supposed to stay. He thought of Zeke, but he knew Harper probably wouldn't let him. But then he thought of Max….he knew Max hated him, but he was still his brother. Maybe he could crash with him….It's worth a shot, right?

Max opened the door, "Oh….it's you."

"What do you mean 'it's you'? Your tone is reluctant- I'm not sure if I like it." Justin was taken aback by Max's statement.

"Well you don't like much these days." Max retorted coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Justin glared.

"It means a lot of things." Max shrugged.

"Like what? Oh never mind…don't answer that. I have a question though."

"What now?"

Justin asked nervously, "Is it alright if I crash here for awhile?"

Max rolled his eyes, "No."

"What?"

"No…I said _no." _

Justin pleaded, "Why?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"What the heck, Max? I'm not a jerk."

Max replied, "Actually, you are….with all the stuff going on with Alex and…"

"I know I screwed up there! Stop making me feel worse….you're my brother!"

"Yeah…one heck of a brother. I just can't believe what you've done to Alex and the poor kids. You know how much you put them through?" Max explained.

Justin admitted, "Yes, I know….but I'm trying to fix that. I promise."

"I don't believe you…and I think it's going to take a _long _time before anyone forgives you." Max said.

Justin raised his voice, "Will you just stop it? Stop acting like dad and just be my brother!"

"Well right now, I don't consider you as family." Max yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me…I'm _trying _to make things right."

Max shook his head, "Whatever….just leave."

Justin looked at Max and realized he was actually serious….but right as well. His own brother didn't want anything to do with him and it was his entire fault. How crappy is that? He drove around for the next couple of hours and thought of one more place he could stay at- his parent's house.

"Justin?" Teresa exclaimed.

"Hi mom…."

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Uhh…..yeah, but I need a place to stay." Justin muttered.

"Aren't you with…"

Justin interrupted, "No…I broke up with Juliet."

"Oh really?" Teresa raised an eyebrow as she led Justin inside, "Well, you can stay with us."

"Thanks…I really appreciate it."

Teresa called out, "Jerry! Look who's here!"

Jerry appeared and smiled, "Justin! How are you, son?"

"I'm hanging in there…."

"Justin will be staying here for a bit."

"Wait…how…but…why?" Jerry cringed for a split second.

Before Justin could say anything, Teresa said, "How about we go into the kitchen and have a drink while Justin explains everything."

They all agreed and sat down at the dining table. Jerry repeated, "So what's going on?"

"I'm not with Juliet anymore…"

"Oh, I see…does Alex know?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah- she was actually there when everything kind of fell apart. We were at the hospital, you know with Kaylin, and I was just getting really sick of Juliet bashing our kids…and…" Justin sighed.

"I understand…well, I'm glad you came here, Justin, but didn't you think of staying with any other people besides your parents?" Jerry smirked.

Justin sighed again, "I thought about people and I actually went to see Max…but he doesn't want much to do with me."

Teresa nodded, "We know…he's very disappointed and angry at you, Justin. He can't believe what you did…he treats Alex like a sister and loves your kids to death."

"I know…and I'm regretting everything I did." Justin muttered.

Jerry said, "You should…what you did to Alex was wrong, Justin. We hope you understand that."

"I know, I know…but at the time, everything felt so right- me being with Juliet and...well, but now, I really need Alex back in my life. I've realized how much she truly means to me and I love her so much."

Teresa rubbed his back, "We know you'd regret this, Justin…but the only chance of Alex forgiving you is if you tell her how much you care for her."

Jerry tilted his head to the side, "Uhh…isn't that hard for him to do, Teresa? Isn't Alex with…umm….that new guy?"

Justin shook his head, "Actually, no…he broke up with her too."

"Oh really?" Teresa and Jerry said in unison.

"I don't know why though…they seemed happy and the kids loved him."

Jerry reassured Justin, "That doesn't really matter though because now you have a chance with Alex."

Justin sighed, "I've already tried…"

"Huh?"

"After I found out about Brandon leaving Alex, I did my best to apologize to her. I told her how much I regretted what I did and that I love her…but she won't listen to me. She thinks I don't mean anything I say…but I do." Justin explained.

Teresa sighed, "Justin, it's going to take time, but I'm sure Alex will forgive you. She's probably just scared and angry at you right now….and she does have every right to be. Just give her some time."

Justin nodded, "Alright…"

Justin took his parent's advice and waited for about a week. Although he knew it wasn't much time, he was going crazy. He couldn't stand just sitting each day, knowing he could be doing something. He paced around his room and decided it was time to talk to Alex. He had to make things right…._now._

Justin arrived at the house and knocked hard on the door. He heard the sound of someone running to the door. He smiled as he saw Trevore standing in the middle of the doorway. "Hi, buddy."

"Daddy!" Trevore ran up to him as Justin picked him up and embraced him in a hug.

From the inside, a voice had gotten louder as it approached the door, "Trevore! I told you to not to open the door without me…..oh." Alex stared at Justin in silence.

Justin quickly put Trevore down, "Hey."

"Uh..umm…what are you doing here? Do you need something? You don't have to pick up the kids until tomorrow." Alex rambled.

"I know…I just wanted to talk." Justin said as he stepped inside.

Alex, now facing Justin, replied, "About what?"

"About everything."

"I don't have time for that." Alex shrugged him off.

"Alex, wait…."

"Look, Justin, I honestly don't feel like talking right now. But if you want to spend time with the kids, then go ahead. I gotta take care of Emma." Alex started walking back further into the house as she heard Emma cry.

"No…I want to talk to you." Justin said sternly.

Trevore interjected, "Me tell Sissy Daddy's home!"

Justin ignored his comment and followed Alex into the living room. He watched Alex pick up Emma and soother he back to sleep. She really was a good mother…so why couldn't she give him the chance to be a proper dad again? He tried again, "Alex, please hear me out."

Alex laid Emma back down into her play pen and faced Justin again, "Fine. What do you want?"

"You." Justin simply said.

Alex smiled as she shook her head, "Well, good luck with that….cause that's not happening."

Justin continued, "I want to be with you again. I want to be with you and Kaylin, Trevore, Emma…I want to be a family."

"Justin, you had your chance before and you ruined it. What changes your mind now?"

"I've realized how much I need you in my life and I don't think I can live without you. I know what I did was stupid and reckless, but I truly care for you and the kids. I didn't want to hurt you." Justin explained.

"Well, guess what? You did."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Alex sternly said, "I don't think so, Justin. I feel like all of this is fake. You don't care for me or the kids."

"Yes, I do! I love the kids so much! I don't want to hurt them anymore." Justin pleaded.

"Well, if you cared so much for them, then why did you leave them in the first place, huh?"

Justin sighed, "Will you just stop thinking about the past? What I did was horrible and all, but I'm trying to fix it. Why can't you just see that?"

With pain in her eyes, Alex replied, "Justin, I don't want to think about the past. I really don't…trust me."

"Then don't! Don't think about the past." Justin said bluntly.

"I can't! That's the problem….no matter how hard I try, I can't _forget._ I've felt so much pain that I can't just forget about it." Alex said.

Justin begged, "Please…Alex…I'm sorry."

Alex glared at him, "Will you stop saying that word? It doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Then what does?" Justin was getting impatient.

"I just want to move on…like what I said in my letter." Alex sighed.

"No…I'm not going to let that happen- because I love you!" Justin resisted.

Alex explained, "I love you too, Justin. I really do…I know that others don't really understand this, but you've been with me throughout our childhood. You always fixed my problems and I could depend on you whenever I needed help."

"Then depend on me now." Justin pleaded again.

"I can't…I know that I said that I loved you, but I can't trust you anymore…which is why I can't just restart our relationship. It just doesn't work that way….don't forget….we're also siblings." Alex sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything? I love you!" Justin repeated those three words again.

"You said so yourself, Justin….we're _siblings." _Alex repeated what Justin had said when she first found out about him and Justin.

"I thought that doesn't mean anything to you."

"You sound like me now, Justin." Alex continued, "Look, the point is, I don't want you back."

Justin shook his head, "This is ridiculous! _You're _being ridiculous!"

"I think you need to leave now." Alex said.

"No, I'm not giving in this quick. Why is it so important that you _move on?"_ Justin asked.

"Because I want to feel better…and the only way for that to happen is I find someone else or start a new life."

"No! You can be happy with me, Alex! I'll take care of you and the kids, I promise." Justin stated.

"Look, Justin, you hurt me. That's it. When you hurt the kids, I saw what kind of person you really were and when Brandon entered my life, I felt a whole lot better."

"I can be better than Brandon ever was! Just give me the chance." Justin was stern in his voice and wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Brandon cared for me and loved the kids so much."

"Well, not as much as I love them. I'm their father!" Justin exclaimed.

Alex replied, "Do you know why Brandon left me? He did it for Kaylin. He thought that us being together would help Kaylin feel better."

"He's right then!" Justin found all this to be so redundant.

"I don't know…the way you're practically forcing me to forgive you isn't going to help Kaylin at all."

"I'm not forcing you! I just want you back!" Justin yelled.

"Then why want you let me be? I'd rather be with Brandon more than you right now!" Alex yelled in retort.

At this time, Kaylin and Trevore had made it back downstairs. Kaylin saw Justin and exclaimed, "Daddy!" She ran up to him.

Justin ignored her, "You know what? You're being selfish! I want you to give me a chance and you can't even do that! I hate all of this! I hate _you._"

Justin's words stung Alex, but she replied in ager, "Fine, go ahead! Hate me! This is what I'm talking about!"

Kaylin whined, "Daddy….."

"Kaylin, stop! Not now!" Justin motioned her away and continued to yell, "This doesn't prove anything, Alex! I can't stand what you've become!"

"What_ I've _become? This is your entire fault! You're the one being a jerk!" Alex yelled.

Kaylin was watching from the corner and hated seeing her parents fight. She yelled, "Stop it!"

"I'm just trying to make things right again, Alex. Stop making me look like the bad guy!"

Kaylin was now crying, "Daddy, stop it!"

Alex shouted, "Well, you are the bad guy! I don't want you in my life or in our kid's life! I don't want them taking after you!"

"Oh please! Like they'll be better off with you!"

"I think I'm going to file for full custody over the kids…you're a horrible father!"

Kaylin was practically shaking with tears, "Stop fighting! Mommy, please….."

"Fine! Then go ahead! Take my kids away from me!" Justin yelled in anger.

"Well, maybe I will!"

As Kaylin watched them fight and yell, she didn't notice how much energy she was using up as she cried. She suddenly felt herself trying to catch her breath and having a hard time to do so. She tried catching Alex and Justin's attention, "Mommy….daddy…."

"If you think I'm a horrible father, then why did you say that you wouldn't want anyone else as the kids' father in your letter? Why?"

"Well, looks like I wasn't thinking!"

"You never think!" Justin shouted.

Kaylin could barely whisper, "Daddy…please….mommy….help me…"

On the side, Trevore noticed there was something wrong with his sister so he yelled, "Sissy!"

This caught both Alex and Justin's attention as they both turned their heads towards Kaylin. Alex muttered, "Oh my gosh…" Kaylin had now collapsed on the floor.

Justin rushed to Kaylin's side, "Kaylin…what's going on?"

Alex had also knelt beside Kaylin and brushed a few strands of hair off her face. "Sweetie…can you hear me? It's mommy."

Kaylin's eyes fluttered opened and she whispered, "Stop….stop it…stop fighting."

Alex became teary as she realized how much they were hurting their daughter. "Kaylin, it's okay now…we stopped. We promise not to fight anymore."

Kaylin's eyes slowly closed again and her breathing became short as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Justin shook his head, "No…no…Kaylin, wake up!"

Tears were now streaming down Alex's face as she walked away slowly, wanting to run away from what was happening, "J..Justin….do something…."

He was frantic, "I'm trying! Kaylin, come on!"

Alex tried wiping tears away, but knew more was coming as she said, "Kaylin….I'm sorry. We're not fighting. Please wake up."

Justin put his head to her chest and realized her breathing stopped. He stuttered, "She..she…."

"What?" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't think she's breathing anymore."

"Do something!" Alex pleaded.

Justin felt for a pulse, "I'm not getting anything." He became even more worried as he yelled, "Kaylin! Wake up! Hang on….please….."

Alex couldn't control her crying as she murmured, "Oh God, no….please no…." Alex stepped away, knowing she couldn't handle anymore of this. Suddenly, images were replaying in her head. She realized she was having flashbacks- she suddenly began to feel so much pain and anger. Voice, images, and feelings suddenly engulfed her. The past was now controlling her.

**Phew…intense ending. Well, it's not going to stop here- the next chapter will be full of powerful stuff :P Please, please, please, review! **


	16. Reliving the Past

**Sorry this is EXTREMELY short…you'll probably be done reading this in like five minutes. I just felt like this would be a quick, but to the point chapter and I didn't want to move on and ruin it. So hope you enjoy it still! :) **

Justin tried gently shaking Kaylin awake, but she lay motionless before him. He didn't know what to do and felt completely loss. And it didn't help that Alex was in hysterics and wouldn't come near him or Kaylin…she looked like she was in pain; she wasn't herself.

Alex caught glimpses of Justin and Kaylin before her, but her she felt like her mind was playing tricks on her. She suddenly began hearing voices- familiar ones…from a long time ago.

_"Uhh…yea. I don't know how this happened, but…."_

_"I think this is really our daughter, Alex. Look at her, she's the exact image of you, but with my eyes."_

_"What in the world is wrong with you? Would it hurt you to give me some answers?"_

_"Well maybe it's because I'M PREGNANT! Have you ever thought about that?"_

"What…what's happening?" Alex was in a complete daze, trying to "come back" to the present- but failed to do so as she heard even more voices.

_"What's going on? Alex, are you alright?"_

_"J..Justin…something is definitely wrong."_

Alex suddenly realized that she was reliving all the pain and anxiety she felt a few years ago- the time they switched realities to when they lost Hailee and until now- everything that was happening between her and Justin. Her head was spinning with images of herself during depression and she heard voices of concern everywhere while she was still aware of the current situation. She was feeling pain she had never felt before….the situation with Kaylin must've sent her overboard.

_"Justin…stay with me, please."_

_"I got to go...I'm sorry."_

_"He'll be okay…right?"_

_"No…Alex! Please, let me see her!"_

Alex snapped back to the present and saw that Justin was now performing CPR on little Kaylin as best as he could, but succumbed into the past once again.

"_Hailee…she..she didn't make it." _

_"No…you're lying!"_

Alex heard Justin's strong voice, "Kaylin! Please, baby, come on!"

_"What are you __doing__?"_

_"I…was…I'm sorry."_

_"No! Everything is going to be no! Why don't you get that, Kaylin?"_

_"Sh..she…no love me no more, Daddy."_

_"Look, Justin, let's get our facts straight here. We aren't meant to be, alright? I could never __ever __love you!"_

_"I give up! I am _so sick of you!"

_"I don't need you, Justin! And I never needed Kaylin or Trevore!"_

Alex was practically trembling with fear and held her head in her hands. She couldn't stand this anymore and yelled, "Justin! Stop it!"

Justin turned to face Alex, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not!"

"Ahh…God….I..I don't need you anymore…..Justin…"

Justin was extremely confused and was fed up with Alex, "Would you stop joking around and help me with Kaylin! You're being ridiculous again!"

_"Max, do something!"_

"Kaylin, please…..don't leave us…" Alex could hear Justin practically yelling with distress.

_"Yes it is, alright? It's __my __fault that you fell that day!"_

_"Exactly. We broke the bonds."_

_"She remembers everything, Justin."_

"Stay with us, Kaylin! Please! You're our strong little girl…" Justin let a few tears slip down his face.

_"Daddy doesn't want me….he's going to leave me, mommy…he's leaving me."_

"_It's __your __fault that she's acting like this now!"_

_"__You __said we were meant to be. And I believed you…I thought we were more than that."_

_"Look into my eyes and tell me you love me."_

_"I can't."_

"Oh God….do something, Justin!"

Justin cried helplessly, "I'm trying! I really am…" He tried performing CPR again….and again….

"_You're simply not the person that promised me that…cause that person would have never let this happen."_

"Ahh! Stop it!" Alex suddenly found the will power to ignore all those flashbacks and tried to concentrate on what was happening. "Kaylin!"

**Sorry again for how short it was….and the cliffhanger ;), but please review still! The next chapter will be up really soon- since I'm on summer break- woot woot! **


	17. Family Fury

Justin laid his head on his little girl's chest for what seemed like the hundredth time and found the ever slightest heart beat. He exclaimed, "There's a heart beat! B…but…it's faint."

A small glimpse of hope flickered inside Alex as she managed to say, "We need to see a doctor."

"I know. Let's go." Justin said as he carried Kaylin to the car while Alex gathered Emma and Trevore.

On the way to the hospital, Alex frantically called Max, Teresa, and Jerry. Luckily, they all picked up and said they would join them in the hospital shortly. When they finally arrived, Justin carried Kaylin into the ER and tried getting the attention of a nurse or doctor. A couple nurses quickly placed Kaylin on a gurney and started yelling all sorts of medical terms- which Alex and Justin couldn't understand. They moved her into a room and hooked her up to many machines while Justin and Alex watched from the window. Justin shook with fear as Alex cried hysterically. Not more than a minute later, they saw the doctors and nurses scrambling around. Kaylin had lost a pulse once again.

Alex started screaming, "No! Please Kaylin!" Seeing her daughter lying motionless on the hospital bed made her feel so much unbearable pain. It was their fault she was in there and she needed to make things right. She started fumbling with the locked door, wanting to be right beside Kaylin.

Justin let a few tears slip as he couldn't stand to see his family hurting. He did his best to hold Alex back as she struggled to enter the room- so she could get closer to Kaylin. He kept whispering to Alex, "Shh…stay here-it'll be fine. The doctors are taking care of her…"

Alex tried to struggle out of Justin's grip and shook her head, "No! I have to be with her!"

The doctors were now moving Kaylin into a back room, which caused Alex to go into even more hysterics. She yelled, "Stop! Where are they taking her?"

Justin felt himself speaking lies as he repeated, "It'll be fine…she's going to fine." He held on tighter to Alex, but thought it would be best to embrace her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small figure, but felt hands shove him aside. Alex had pushed him away and placed herself in a chair. Twenty minutes later, he looked at Alex again- she was sitting a couple chairs away from him and Trevore and Emma. Fortunately Trevore was barely awake and Emma stayed quiet, as usual. He wanted to comfort Alex so bad, but knew they weren't on speaking terms at the moment. However, he walked towards her and sat beside her. He gently placed his hand on hers, but she quickly jerked it away and stood up.

Alex quietly mentioned, "I'm...umm…going to get some water."

Justin sighed and just nodded. As she walked away, he noticed Max rushing in the other way. He exclaimed, "Max! Thank God you could come…"

Max retorted coldly, "Mom and Dad are coming too, you know."

Justin realized Max was still mad with him, "C'mon, Max….you can't still be mad."

Max ignored him and asked, "How's Kaylin?"

"We don't know anything yet….last time we saw her, they were about to perform CPR again…but they moved her to a different room." Justin explained.

Before Max, could say anything he heard his name being called. Alex yelled, "Max!" He rushed up to her and hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"Horrible..." Alex sighed and looked at him with red, puffy eyes- pointing out that she'd been crying.

"Yeah…you look horrible. Come on, why don't you sit down?" Max sat beside Alex.

Justin also noticed that his parents were walking in. He greeted them, "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Justin! What's going on?" Both his parents asked.

"Kaylin isn't doing too well again. We've lost her twice so far and we don't even know what's going on because the doctors took her to another room- no one is telling us anything!" Justin said in distress.

"I'm sorry, Justin…." Jerry simply said.

Teresa looked around and asked, "Uhh…where's Alex?"

Justin sighed, "Over there…" He pointed towards Alex and Max. Teresa sat beside her and just hugged her. He saw her say something to Max- who soon, but reluctantly, walked over to him.

"Max?" Justin asked hopefully.

Max rolled his eyes and just said, "Hi...umm Dad."

Jerry nodded and turned his attention back to Justin, "Son, how did this happen?"

Justin slowly started to recall what happened just an hour ago, "I went to go and see Alex…you know we haven't talked in awhile and I...just wanted to see her- umm and the kids."

"Okay…"

"Well, while I was there, we started fighting…._really bad."_ Justin admitted.

Max suddenly became angry, "Dang it, Justin! Does it always have to be you?"

"What now?" Justin was taken aback by surprise.

"If you hadn't…." Max began.

"You can't be implying that this is _all _my fault!"

Max replied, "Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing because it's _true! _If you didn't leave Alex, none of this would've happened!"

Justin replied, "Kaylin could've still gotten cancer! It has nothing to do with me!"

"Yeah, but _both _of you could have been there for each other during this whole mess! And now, because of your fighting, Kaylin probably internalized all the _crap_ you caused and is getting worse because of it. If only you never made that decision a couple months back, then maybe Kaylin had a chance of getting better!" Max was furious and out of anger, he shoved Justin aside.

Justin gripped Max by the collar and muttered harshly, "Stop blaming me!"

Max struggled and attempted to hit Justin away, but was stopped by Jerry. He yelled, "Stop acting like kids! You guys are pathetic!"

Teresa came up to them and whispered cruelly, "What is going on? Why are you fighting?"

Max went at it again, "I hate you! I hate who you are and what you've done! Why didn't you…."

Before Justin had a chance to yell, Jerry yelled once again, "Shut up! Both of you!"

Teresa sternly said, "You need to straighten this out or stay quiet! You two fighting is probably making it worse for Alex…who _is _watching."

Justin and Max cooled off and just turned away from each other, not ready to talk to each other just yet. Max walked back over to Alex and comforted her. Justin couldn't stand seeing his own brother comfort his wife….it made him feel useless. He should've been able to be with Alex. He watched as she cried into Max's shoulder and he muttered, "Why am I not there?"

Jerry and Teresa said, "I'm sorry, Justin…."

"No…Max is right. It's my fault." Justin looked at the ground and started heading for the door.

"Justin, wait!" Teresa called, but Jerry stopped her.

"Leave him alone, Teresa. He needs some space."

"I hate what this is doing to their family….our family." Teresa muttered as she watched her son walk away.

**I know this is all really depressing, but I promise it'll get better :) Reviews, pretty please?**


	18. Flying Colors

Hours had passed and still no news from the doctors. It was driving everyone insane, especially Alex. It was now almost midnight and everyone was exhausted. Jerry plus the kids were asleep as Teresa tried and stay awake. Max sat next to Alex, making sure she was okay.

Alex muttered harshly to Max, "Why isn't anyone telling us anything? I'm her mother for crying out loud!"

Max sighed, "I know…but they're busy taking care of her. I'm sure they'll tell us something soon."

Alex looked around and noticed Justin wasn't there. She could've sworn she just saw him though…did he leave after his fight with Max? She was too busy worrying to notice…but why did he leave? She asked, "Max, where's Justin?"

Max muttered bitterly, "Who knows?"

"Why does he always leave….me….._us…._in these times of need?" Alex asked pleadingly.

Max shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with him…he's not the brother I know."

Alex nodded and sighed, "But he keeps telling me he loves me. So if he loves me, why isn't he waiting here….to find out what happened to Kaylin?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know…."

Teresa was anxious to know what happened to Kaylin too, but couldn't help think of Justin as well. He was her son and she knew he was extremely regretful. She loved Alex and knew what Justin did was wrong, but she didn't like what was happening to their family. Everyone was falling apart, so she decided on something to do. She called, "Max?"

Max walked over to her, Jerry, and the kids, and responded, "Yeah, mom?"

"I'm worried…about your brother."

Max's expression became solemn as he replied resentfully, "It's his fault….you know that."

"I know, I know…but don't you think you were being a bit harsh?" Teresa asked calmly.

Max shook his head, "No! After what he did to Alex and his kids, I…"

"Max, honey, calm down. I'm not saying it's your fault either….but don't you love your brother?"

Max stared at the ground in silence for a few minutes before replying, "Yes…I love Justin. I have and always will look up to him, but right now, I hate what he has become."

Teresa felt sympathy for her youngest child and placed a hand on his back, "We all know Justin has changed, but I really think he's trying to make things right again. He's just very troubled right now, especially with his relationship with Alex."

Max defended Alex, "Alex has every right to hate him….don't you see what he did?"

"Yes, I have, but that is _their _problem. I know you consider Alex as your sister and love her dearly, but don't let this situation be the reason for separation between you and your brother. He's already having a hard enough time with Alex….you don't need to make it worse." Teresa advised him.

Max replied, "I wasn't trying to make it worse…I'm just defending who's right!"

Teresa smiled at her son's thoughtfulness, but stated, "Justin lost his wife…and it is his fault, but there's no need for him to lose his brother."

Max sighed and nodded, "Alright…..what do you want me to do?"

Teresa suggested, "Why don't you look for him? You two can talk and straighten things out. I'm not saying you have to say he's always been right, but do try and apologize or at least comfort him- he needs it."

Max nodded again, "Okay…" He left the hospital and continued walking down streets. A few blocks down, he recognized a figure sitting on the sidewalk with his head against a wall. At once, he knew it was his brother. He whispered gently, "Justin?"

Justin immediately looked up and faced Max with tear stained eyes, "What do you want?"

Max sat next to him on the ground and mentioned, "I was hoping we could talk things out. Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and…"

Justin immediately stopped him, "No! You don't need to apologize, Max…I do. I'm sorry for what I've become and how much I hurt you. Right now, you seem like the older brother. You're right, Max, it's my entire fault."

"Justin, don't…."

Justin ignored Max and cut him off, "It's my fault that you hate him…that Alex hates me. And my fault that Kaylin isn't getting better, I…"

Max stopped him, "Stop saying that! It's not your fault. I'm sorry for what I implied earlier, but Justin, I know you're trying to make things right. I've been thinking about it and I know you're really regretful."

"I just want this to all go away…" Justin muttered.

"It will….it'll take time, but I'm pretty sure everything will be alright- even between you and Alex. I know you two love each other."

"Alex doesn't…she's given up on me."

Max interjected, "But I haven't given up on you, Justin…I was _really _close to though. What you did to Alex and the kids is extremely wrong, but I know you're trying to set things straight. That's all that matters now."

"But I know Alex…." Justin said, but began to think- _ I know her better than anyone…she was my sister. _He continued, "I know Alex has a hard time showing her feelings and internalizes lots of things…just like Kaylin. But I think I've done too much damage to everyone…I really, truly, give up. I give up on myself."

Max knew he was slowly losing Justin, but tried once again, "No! Don't give up! Justin, you've always been my strong, wise, and kind brother…and I've always looked up to you. Now don't let tonight ruin my image of you."

"I already have, Max! And I'm sorry….don't look up to me, please. I wish magic would just take me away. I don't deserve a family and they don't deserve what I've done to them." Justin sighed.

"Listen to me! Don't you dare wish magic into this…you'll be regretful if it is involved."

Justin thought to himself, _Magic is already involved. We're not even supposed to be in this reality._

Max continued, "Just think of this as a test. This whole situation with you, Alex…and even Kaylin is just testing you. It's testing your love for Alex, your trust in family, and your faith in yourself. It's just a test, Justin…and you're the smartest guy I know. You _will _pass it."

Justin smiled slightly, "Max, you do have your sparks of wisdom, don't you?"

Max replied, "Wisdom? Ha! Yeah right…."

Justin chuckled, "You know, you're the best brother anyone could ever have. Thanks for always having my back."

"No problem." Max stood up and lent his arm out to help Justin up from the ground. They both hugged, knowing they had overcome another obstacle in their lives.

Justin and Max returned to the hospital moments later, just in time for the doctor to speak to them. However, Dr. Garth only pulled Alex and Justin aside.

Alex asked immediately, "What's going on?"

Dr. Garth replied calmly, "Everything is under control."

"What does that mean?" Justin asked impatiently.

"Your daughter is fine, but us doctors, just can't understand why she's gone into an anxiety attack."

"Anxiety attack?" Justin asked.

"Yes…a lot of stress and pressure was put onto Kaylin and she kind of just snapped. I don't know what caused this, but you two must be _very careful _with her." Dr. Garth said sternly.

"We understand."

"Uhh…can we see her?" Alex asked right away.

"Yes, you may…but once again, be careful because she is still recovering."

"We know."

Dr. Garth looked them straight in the eye, "You are extremely lucky Kaylin pulled out of this. We lost her _two _more times while we were trying to stabilize her, but she stayed strong for us- in most cases, this would have never happened. Some might call it a miracle."

Justin nodded, "Thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome, but I must continue my rounds, but your daughter is in room 124."

"Thank you." Alex managed to say before quickly heading towards Kaylin's room with Justin behind her. She entered the room and saw Kaylin barely awake on the bed. She whispered, "Hi, sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"I'm here."

"Stop..stop fighting." Kaylin's expression became scared and full of panic.

Alex looked at Justin with her eyes filled with pain, but turned back to Kaylin, "Honey, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting anymore. We stopped."

"Are..you sure?" Kaylin managed to say.

"Yup." Alex smiled.

Throughout the week, Alex and Justin visited Kaylin, who was slowly regaining her strength and health. After visiting her, Justin mentioned to Alex, "I'm glad we made it through this mess together."

Alex looked at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"Kaylin's getting better….and we…" Justin began.

Alex questioned, "What makes you think there's a 'we'?"

"Well..because…"

"Well, you thought wrong." Alex said bitterly.

"Alex, I've apologized as much as I can. Why can't you just forgive me?" Justin pleaded.

"You have to remember that we almost lostKaylin because of _your_ mess!" Alex reminded him.

Justin sighed, "Yes, I know…but…"

"Look, I forgive you." Alex said directly.

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Really?"

"Yeah, I do." Alex shrugged.

Justin smiled weakly, "Finally…" He leaned in and barely brushed Alex's lips before feeling a blow to his stomach. "What was that for?"

Alex pushed him away, "What are _you _doing?"

"Dang it, Alex! What now?"

"I'm not ready to come back to you…I might never because I honestly can't trust you." Alex explained.

"Alex, come on…just forget about the past and think about now."

"Well, I hate to break it to you Justin, but 'now' is made up of the _past. _And there's no way I can forget about the past."

Justin begged, "I thought you forgave me!"

"I have, Justin. I forgive you…Anyone can forgive, but _no one _can forget." Alex said before taking one last look at him and leaving.

Justin knew Alex was right- no one could forget. But he suddenly remembered what Max said earlier- this was all just a test. And he was going to pass it with flying colors.

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review! **


	19. Father and Daughter

Kaylin was released from the hospital in just a couple of weeks, but she was still quite weak. Everyone had to be extra careful with her. Justin visited them almost every day, which was very surprising considering the fact that Alex was still mad with him. However, Alex knew that having Justin around was helping Kaylin greatly…and he was able to spend more time with Trevore and Emma.

Alex watched Justin play with Trevore and Emma. He was sitting on the ground with Trevore beside him and Emma on his lap. Trevore played with his cars while Emma just watched in wonder. Emma's eyes shone with excitement and Trevore just looked glad to have his dad around. It was amazing how much Justin and Trevore looked like. Same haircut, same face complexion, and same green eyes. Minutes later, Kaylin walked in and sat next to Justin.

Justin sat down next to Kaylin, "Hi, sweetie. Is everything alright?"

Kaylin grinned, "Yup! What ya doing?"

"Just playing cars with your brother and sister." Justin simply replied.

"Oh…can we color too?"

"Why not?" Justin smiled.

Kaylin smiled and brought her drawing supplies near Justin. As she colored, she asked, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Kaybear?" Using her nickname felt so good to Justin.

"I'm really glad you're back. I missed you. Now we can be a family again." Kaylin said happily.

Justin glanced up at Alex with regret in his eyes, but looked at Kaylin, "Umm…Kaylin, I won't be staying here anymore."

"But you're here now…with me, Trev, Emmy, and Mommy." Kaylin mentioned.

"I know, but I won't be here forever." Justin said.

"Please, daddy, don't leave me. I want you to stay." Kaylin pleaded innocently.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kaylin. I may not be here, in this house, but I'll come whenever you need me. I'll always take care of you." Justin comforted her.

Kaylin just shook her head and stood up, with tears forming in her eyes, "But daddy! You said you would always be here and that we're a family!"

Justin sighed, "I know, honey, but things have changed."

"But I want it to be like it used to! When we had fun together….why do you always want to leave?" Kaylin remarked bitterly before going to her room.

Both Justin and Alex were surprised by Kaylin's statement. Never once in her life did she "hate" Justin.

Alex looked at Justin, knowing this was the worst thing Kaylin could do to him. He quickly got up, placed Emma on the floor next to Trevore, and started heading for the kitchen, but was stopped by Trevore.

"Daddy, where you going? You play with me!" Trevore stated.

Justin shook his head sternly and muttered, "Not right now, Trev." He followed Kaylin to her room and knocked on her door. "Kaylin? Let me in please, sweetie."

"No!"

"Kaylin, give me a chance to talk. I love you." Justin sighed.

There was silence for a bit before Justin felt the lock on the door click and open. Kaylin was now sitting on her bed as Justin entered her room. "Kaylin, I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You always say that." Kaylin couldn't even look at her father.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Kaybear, and I'm truly sorry that I did." Justin explained.

"Then why were you always gone! You left me!" Kaylin yelled.

"I know, but…."

Kaylin continued, "Why don't you go back to Juliet! You love her more than you love me!"

Alex was silently watching from her half closed door. She listened to Justin.

"That's not true, Kaylin! I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love you all…even mommy."

"If you loved us, then why can't we be a family!" Kaylin stated.

"Because…we can't." Justin sighed in defeat.

"Why?"

"Your mommy doesn't want me here anymore." Justin told her the truth.

"Yes, she does! I know it! I know that mommy loves you! I bet she really does!" Kaylin rambled.

Justin calmly said, "Honestly, Kaylin, mommy doesn't want me anymore. But I'll be here whenever you need me."

"No! Mommy loves you! Why don't you love her?" Kaylin persisted on.

"I do, but…."

"You're the one who is always leaving! Not mommy! She stayed with me when you left with Juliet! I hate you!" Kaylin bitterly yelled before jumping off the bed and leaving.

Justin sat helplessly on his daughter's bed, pretty much giving up. He quickly walked downstairs into the kitchen- with Alex following him behind. Knowing this was the worst thing Kaylin could do to him, Alex felt sorry for him.

He had poured himself a glass of water when she murmured, "Justin…"

"I'm fine. Just go away." Justin said.

"Kaylin didn't mean that." Alex simply stated.

"I said I'm fine."

"Really, Justin, she didn't mean it."

"Leave me alone!" Justin raised his voice.

"She didn't…." Alex was startled by Justin's sudden interjection.

"Of course she meant it, Alex! If she didn't mean it, then why did she say it?" Justin practically yelled.

Alex sighed, "Kaylin loves you Justin, you know that. Everything has just been…."

Justin replied, "She thinks I just keep on leaving her."

"Well, you have, Justin." Alex said.

"I'm respecting your wish, Alex! You can't forgive me, so therefore we can't be a family. I know you want nothing to do with me, but whether you like it or not, we have three kids together. We may give up on each other, but I am not going to leave my kids! But it looks like they already hate me….so what's the use?" Justin stated in anger before walking out abruptly.

Alex knew how much pain this was causing Justin, but she couldn't just forget about the past. She was so reluctant to go through it again. She turned around and realized Trevore was staring at her with a car in his hand. "Trev?"

"Daddy left!" Trevore started to cry.

"Sweetie, don't cry."

"But he play with me! Y..you..always make him go away!" Trevore yelled at Alex before running off.

Alex couldn't help, but let a few tears slip out. She sat down in a chair and knew everything was falling apart. Somehow, she felt like everything was her fault now, but Justin was the one who started this mess. If it was _his _fault, then why did she feel guilty?

Justin was walking around the neighborhood for a bit- to clear his thoughts. He couldn't get Kaylin out of his head and what she said to him, but he also remembered what else she mentioned. She kept saying that Alex loved him. Was that true? This mess was only growing, but he knew the only way to fix all this is if they just talk. That's all they needed to do. Justin needed to explain himself and Alex hadn't given him the chance yet. After all this, he was still determined to win Alex back- and he knew exactly how to do it.

**Sorry this is short too, but it's kind of a filler chapter….it'll prepare you for a very heated "discussion" in the next chapter! :P**

**And by the way, we are getting towards the end of the story. :(**


	20. Head Over Heels

For the next couple of weeks, Justin visited the kids, but never really spoke to Alex. He knew this mess needed to end and it would be over by tonight- he would make sure of it. He was over at the house early and had just finished making breakfast for the kids.

"Kaylin, Trevore?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Justin asked.

"Okay! What is it?" Kaylin sounded interested.

"Your mommy and I need to talk, but I want it to be special."

"Like a date!" Kaylin almost shouted.

"Shhh…shhh…." Justin chuckled, but continued, "Yes…something like that."

"Me help?" Trevore asked excitedly.

"Yup, buddy. This is what I want you to do…" Justin started to explain his plan.

Alex just woke up and was just about to get out of bed when Trevore walked in with a bouquet of red roses.

"For you, mommy!" Trevore exclaimed.

Alex was now more awake and replied, "Trev? Wow…ummm…thank you, buddy." Alex took the flowers from Trevore's hand. She began, "Umm…why are you…."

Kaylin walked in and handed Alex a box of chocolates…her favorite chocolates. "Here, mommy."

"Kaylin? You two, what's going on?" Alex smiled sweetly.

Justin was in the hallway and was "trying" to convince little Emma to give Alex a picture. However, Emma just made it to the doorway before sticking a picture into her mouth. Justin winced and wanted to stop her, but Kaylin and Trevore beat him to it.

"Noo! Emmy!" Kaylin and Trevore screamed.

Alex scrambled over and picked up Emma, taking away the picture from her mouth. She looked down at the picture and realized is a family picture- of the kids, her, and Justin. "Kaylin, Trevore, what…."

Kaylin pouted, "Emma ruined it, mommy! We were doing this for daddy, but…."

Alex asked immediately, "Daddy? What…."

"Hi, Alex." Justin appeared.

Alex turned around, "Justin…what is this all about?"

Justin moved closer to Alex and whispered, "Let's have dinner tonight."

"Uhh…okay…you can stay tonight." Alex shrugged.

Justin shook his head, "No. I mean just you and me. Go out with me, Alex." Justin felt like a teenager again as he "asked out" the girl he loved.

"What? No!" Alex basically yelled, but lowered her voice into a whisper, "Are you crazy? We can't…"

Justin smiled at Alex, "Alex, please…I'll make it worth your while."

Alex said, "What about the kids?"

"I got that covered. Max will watch them." Justin stated.

Kaylin added, "Yeah! Mommy, go with daddy! We'll be a family again!"

Alex pleaded, "Justin…look what you've got them thinking! I'm sorry, but…"

Trevore looked at Alex with his bright green eyes and smiled, "Like the picture, mommy."

Alex looked down at the picture in her hands and sighed, finally giving in, "Alright…fine."

Justin's grin reached each side of his face. He now had the chance to convince Alex of how sorry he was. Although he felt Alex glaring at him, he couldn't help but exclaim, "Great! Look, I got to head off to work, but I'll pick you up around 6:00 p.m, kay?"

"Sure…whatever." Alex muttered.

Justin appeared back at the house around 6:00 p.m to pick up Alex. As they were walking out the door, Justin could've sworn he saw Max smile at him- and he just smiled back because he knew tonight was _the night. _

When they arrived at the restaurant, dinner was quiet- as Justin expected. He knew Alex wouldn't speak much and he had a lot to say, but he didn't want to rush anything.

"So…ummm…have you seen Harper lately?" Justin asked.

Alex picked out her food, "Not recently…she actually just left for a fashion show in California, taking Zeke with her."

"Oh cool." Justin simply stated.

They talked a bit more about Justin's job, but didn't get farther than that. They both returned to the car and Justin started driving.

Noticing that they weren't heading home, Alex asked, "This isn't the way home. Justin, where are we going?"

"Just wait and you'll see." Justin continued to drive.

They finally arrived at a place, but it was a bit too dark to make out where they were. Alex looked around and realized they were at a beach. She immediately recognized the place and asked impatiently, "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could talk."

Alex had a quick flashback, one she didn't really want to have.

_Justin led Juliet back to where Alex, Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma were staying. Once Alex caught a hold of who was with Justin, she exclaimed, "Juliet?"_

"_Uhh hi?" Juliet felt uneasy, she whispered to Justin, "How does she know me?"_

_Justin quickly covered up Alex' mistake, "Ohh…I've told her a lot about you." Justin then gave a quick "I'll explain everything later, just play along" look to Alex, who reluctantly agreed._

"_Oh yeah…Justin's talks about you a lot." Alex added._

"_Awe…that's sweet of you, Justin." _

"I don't want to talk, Justin. I want to go home…_now._" Alex sternly said.

"I'm sick of you ignoring me. We need to talk." Justin held his ground.

Alex immediately opened the door and walked towards the water. She stopped and stared ahead of her. Everything was pitch black except for the glistening water in which light shining from the faint moon rested. She felt Justin's voice right behind her- almost whispering into her ear.

Justin's husky voice was heard, "It's the same place where…"

"I know." Alex said coldly. "You don't have to remind me."

Justin sighed and continued, "I need to apologize properly and being here makes it all the more meaningful."

"This place is where everything went downhill. This is where it all started and…" Alex observed.

"And this is where it's going to end." Justin finished her sentence.

Alex just replied, "Why are you apologizing? I already forgave you. Everything is fine now."

"To you, but maybe not to me." Justin said.

"Look, it may not be the same, but we just need to accept that. Alright?" Alex merely said.

"That's not good enough for me, Alex. I'm _not _going to accept this!"

"Then what do you want me to do, Justin, huh? I forgave you. Just take me home."

Justin knew this was going to be tough, but he just persisted, "I know you don't want to be here right now, but please…hear me out. These past months have been….I don't know….I guess _hell _for you- it probably reminds you of when we found out about this reality."

Alex stayed quiet and looked down.

Justin continued, "I've put you through so much again and I know you probably won't forgive me. I can't even forgive myself for what I've done to you and Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma. I don't know what possessed me to have feelings for Juliet again when I knew I belonged with you. Please, Alex, I need you in my life again. I promise to never leave you again and I love you."

Alex turned around crying and yelled, "You see, that's the problem. You keep telling me you love me and promise me all sorts of things….How do I know that you mean it, Justin?"

Justin's heart tightened, "You just have to….trust me."

"I can't do that! Don't you understand? You promised me that you'd never leave me and that nothing…_nothing _could tear us apart. If you couldn't keep that promise, what makes you think I'll believe in everything else you say?" Alex backed up everything she was saying.

"Nothing tore us apart!"

"Then what do you call everything that's happening right now? Your promise?"

"No…_magic._"

Silence hung in the air as Alex was in shock to Justin's reply. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh come on…don't use that with me."

"I'm serious, Alex. I know magic brought Juliet back that day, but it's unpredictable and you know that."

"But it's not magic that went wrong, it's _you." _Alex spit back.

Justin stared at her in silence- she was wrong, but she wouldn't admit it. _Magic _was the problem, but before he could say anything, Alex continued to ramble on.

"It's all you. You're the reason Juliet came back. You hurt our kids, especially Kaylin...during the time she needed you the most. And you hurt me, Justin. You're the reason why I cried myself to sleep each night for a couple of months and overall feel like crap. How can you call that _magic?" _Alex bitterly explained.

"I admit that you're right, but magic is still involved. Magic is the ultimate reason for everything that's happened. You see, magic works both ways. Sure, it brought Juliet back and caused all this trouble. But we've got to believe that magic will work everything out. If it wasn't for magic, I would have never truly gotten over my feelings for Juliet. I wouldn't have gotten to know my beautiful children and most of all, if it wasn't for magic, _we_ wouldn't be here." Justin finally took a breath.

Alex shook her head and continued to walk back to the car, "I'm going home."

"Alex, you need to trust magic. I do and that's my promise. I promise that magic is not here just for nothing and that it has a reason for everything." Justin tried to convince Alex.

"I can't trust anything or anyone right now." Alex was getting closer to their car.

Justin suddenly remarked loudly, "I didn't sign them."

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and stood still- this was where Justin lost her. What was he talking about? She continued to listen to every word Justin said.

Justin repeated, "I didn't sign the divorce papers, Alex. I couldn't."

Alex slowly turned around and saw Justin's distant figure holding up a piece of paper. Alex just stared at him in disbelief. Justin walked closer to her and breathed, "I just couldn't do it. You have no idea how many times I held a pen in my hand and tried to sign these stupid things. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Alex slowly shook her head, "No…I…don't…."

Justin ignored Alex and kept talking, "I couldn't sign them because deep down, I didn't want to lose you. I know I still lost you through what I've done, but Kaylin brought us back together. There's just a special connection between us that I didn't want to break."

"Justin…"

"Before this reality, we couldn't _stand _each other. We hated each other's guts. But then I met Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma who showed me what love is all about- and that ultimately led me to you. I fell head over heels for you and I don't know how to say this in an easier way and I know it sounds redundant, but….I am so in love with you." Justin breathed.

Justin placed his hand on her cheek and passionately, but softly kissed her. Justin realized how good it felt to place his lips against hers and held Alex tightly.

They pulled away from each other, but remained close. Justin looked at Alex and quickly asked, "Hey…why are you crying?"

"Don't leave me again. You've put me through so much and I felt completely lost these last couple of months. Just stay with me." Alex muttered as Justin held her close. At that moment, she knew everything was over- all the pain and anger. Justin had changed- and this time, it was for the good. She looked him straight in the eye and whispered-

"You proved it to me, Justin. Thank you for letting me believe in magic- because magic is your promise."

**Well, everything is all better now :) The next chapter will be the last and there won't be an epilogue- I think this story needs to just come to an end. **

**However, I have been brainstorming ideas for a new story between Alex and Justin- which means I will most likely post a new story soon…I'm just writing the storyline right now. So, would any of you be interested in a new story? **

**Comment in a review…or just leave a review for the heck of it :) **


	21. Hopeless Magic

Weeks passed and everything slowly returned to normal. Justin moved back into the house and they continued to live their lives as a perfect family. Alex was glad to have a father figure around the house, Trevore enjoyed playing with Justin almost every minute of the day, and Emma was getting used to Justin all over again. Kaylin was a lot stronger- and happier than before, especially since today was her first magic lesson.

"Daddy? Are you ready yet?" Kaylin yelled for probably the hundredth time.

Justin chuckled, "Sweetie, be patient. Mommy is finishing up feeding your sister."

Kaylin pouted and crossed her arms, "But you promised we'd learn magic today!"

"I know, I know…but don't you want to wait for the whole family?" Justin reasoned with her.

"No."

"Kaylin…."

"Fine. But only _one _minute more, okay?" Kaylin gave up as she walked away.

Justin shook his head, "Jeez….she's so eager to learn!"

"Isn't that good?" Alex replied as she cleaned up baby Emma.

"Well, yeah, but that means she's just as eager to do magic."

Alex smiled at him, "Justin, chill. She'll do just fine…I think you're more worried than she is."

Justin sighed and changed the subject, "Are you ready yet?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah…let's go."

Justin gathered everyone and headed to the kitchen.

Kaylin asked, "Daddy? What are we doing here?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Good question, Kaylin. Justin, what are we doing here?"

Justin started to explain, "So, when I was a kid, Grandpa and Grandma had a sandwich shop. Inside the kitchen, there was this huge food locker." He paused and looked at Alex, who knew exactly where this was going. "This food locker kept food, but it was also something else- it was our lair."

Kaylin asked, "What's a lair?"

"Well, it's a room for you to do magic in. It's where I learned lots of magic. So I thought that you, as well as Trevore and Emma, needed your own lair. So although we don't have a big food locker, we can use our fridge/freezer."

Alex was a bit confused, "But Justin, you're not a wizard, so how did you…"

Justin interrupted and simply said, "Max."

"Oh, I see."

Kaylin realized what was happening and exclaimed, "We get our own magic room? How do we get inside?"

Justin knew he couldn't open it himself, but said, "You have to have a wand, Kaylin. But since you haven't fully developed your wizard powers, you're just going to have to use your hands."

"My hands?"

Justin nodded, "Yup. If you motion your hands towards the fridge and think about a magic room, then when you open it again, it should be one. Got it?"

Kaylin nodded and after a few tries, she was able to open their wizard lair. They all walked into it and Alex realized it was a lot similar to their own wizard lair. She just murmured, "Wow…I haven't been in one of these for awhile."

Justin smiled, "I know…brings back lots of memories." He watched as his kids explored this new room- Kaylin's eyes were wide and filled with absolute wonder while Trevore just ran around everywhere.

Kaylin exclaimed, "This is sooo cool! Daddy, what am I going to learn first?"

Justin replied, "Well, you need a wand first."

"Where do I get one?"

"Well, I actually got you one, already." Justin said as he reached for a box and took out a wand, handing it to Kaylin.

Kaylin touched her new wand and just said, "Wow…what now, daddy?"

"Well, before we do your first spell, I need to tell you some basic rules." Justin started.

Kaylin whined, "Aww….daddy….do you have to?"

Alex chuckled, realizing Kaylin had the same attitude as her. She joked around, "Yeah, Justin, rules are meant to broken."

Justin glared at her, "Alex!"

"Sorry, sorry….Kaylin, you should listen to daddy."

"Fine."

Justin laid out the rules, "Well, first, you need to keep magic a secret. You may only use it when I tell you to and _never _let other people know you're a wizard." He thought about that for a bit, and then whispered to Alex, "Who am I kidding? You never listened to dad- you always used magic whenever you felt like it and I bet Kaylin will follow your exact footsteps."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, Justin."

Justin turned back to Kaylin and continued, "Second, this wizard lair is where you'll be doing magic- so look around and just observe the different things in here. Oh and by the way, over there is the wizard portal. You are able to receive wizard mail from there or enter the wizard world…but you'll learn more about that later. Third, always know that magic has consequences. You must always know the side effect of spells because they can be dangerous. And fourth…."

Alex stopped him, "Justin! I think those are the main basic rules…you don't need to go into anymore. Kaylin won't remember them anyways, just like you said. Plus, you'll be teaching them new things each day."

Justin sighed, "Alright...and most of this is part of the wizard code, but I'll tell you about that later too."

Kaylin impatiently asked, "Are we going to start soon?"

"Yeah, yeah…so we're going to learn a spell today."

"But I know how to do spells!" Kaylin whined.

"You do?"

"Yeah…I just make things rhyme and it usually works!"

"Oh…umm, you can do that too. But there are certain spells that I'm going to teach you too." Justin remarked.

"Okay. What's first?" Kaylin excitedly asked.

"Well, how about we learn the _Murrieta Animata_ spell? It makes objects come to life." Justin suggested one of his favorite spells.

Alex shook her head, "No…that might get crazy. She doesn't know the counter spell and you can't do magic anymore."

"Oh right…"

Alex suggested, "How about _Cashmerus Appearus_? I love that one!"

Justin smirked, "Of course you do- you used to get trouble because of that. But I don't want Kaylin to learn those type of 'self-gain' spells!"

"Just do it." Alex stated.

"Fine." Justin turned to Kaylin, "Sweetie, just say _Cashmerus Appearus _and a sweater should appear. It might take a few tries to do this, but it's okay because you're just a beginner."

"Okay, daddy!"

Kaylin exclaimed the two words and surprisingly, a sweater appeared. Both Justin and Alex were shocked that Kaylin did it. Justin stuttered, "Wow….uh..that's good, Kaylin. You did it on your first time!"

Before Alex could say anything, they heard a small crash. Alex whipped her head around immediately and saw broken pieces of glass around Trevore. She immediately went to him and asked, "Buddy, are you okay?"

"Me sorry…mommy….me holding that and it fell." Trevore pointed to the broken pieces around him.

Justin asked, "What's going on?"

"He dropped something." Alex said.

Justin looked at the pieces on the floor and realized it was just a small ceramic plate that dropped. Trevore looked up at Justin and murmured quietly, "Me sorry….very sorry."

"It's okay, buddy. Just be careful next time….it's just a small plate that's broken." Justin replied.

Trevore began to move, but Justin exclaimed, "Alex, watch out the glass. It's everywhere- I don't want him to get cut."

"Oh, right." Alex said as she lifted him away from the mess.

Justin grabbed a broom and was just about to clean up the mess when Kaylin shouted, "I can clean it up, daddy!"

"It's okay, Kaylin. I got it."

"No…I want to use magic."

"Kaylin, don't…."

Kaylin ignored Justin and said, "_My brother made a mistake, clean up this mess- for everyone's sake!" _Everyone watched as the pieces attached themselves back together in a matter of seconds. Kaylin exclaimed, "I did it!"

Justin's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what just happened. He immediatelyturned to Alex, who had a similar expression. He stuttered, "She did a spell…by herself." He moved closer to Alex. "She's just like…."

"Me."Alex finished his sentence.

Justin nodded, "We both know you didn't follow rules much or even pay attention to the lessons dad taught us, but magic was something that came easy to you- you were also able to make up spells without even thinking. I think Kaylin's the same way- magic is easy to her."

Before Alex could say anything, Trevore started whining, "Mommy…."

"What's wrong, Trev?"

"Me do magic too!"

Justin smiled and just said, "Not yet, Trevore. You're not old enough."

"But no fair!"

"I know, but maybe you can stay with your sister and I during magic lessons."

Both Kaylin and Trevore agreed, "Yeah!"

It was getting late and Justin suggested, "It's almost bedtime."

"No! I want to use magic!"

"Kaylin, not right now. You need to go to bed." Justin sternly replied.

"But daddy…."

"No buts, young lady. Remember what I told you? You can only use magic when I'm around."

Kaylin muttered, "Fine," as she left to go to bed. Luckily, both Kaylin and Trevore fell asleep within the hour. Alex stood in Kaylin's doorway and just watched her sleep.

Justin came up behind her and whispered, "I was right. She wants to do magic more than she should be doing. We're going to have a hard time with her."

"Yeah, but also like you said, she's a good wizard. She can fix her problems."

"But she doesn't have the experience!" Justin worried.

"I didn't need much experience." Alex simply stated.

"And it got you into trouble."

"But I fixed my problems." Alex retorted.

"With my help." Justin smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Justin….just calm down, okay? Kaylin just wants to have fun…you sound like Dad." Alex observed.

"But what happens if she uses magic for bad reasons? You know how magic works…it can be both good and bad." Justin stated.

"Like I haven't noticed." Alex sighed and walked away, towards their bedroom.

Justin sensed something "fishy" and followed Alex. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's bothering you. Spit it out." Justin simply ordered.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Justin sternly said as he looked straight in her eyes. Alex looked away instantly and Justin slowly asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

Alex shook her head and turned to Justin with a few tears in her eyes, "No…I'm scared."

Justin realized Alex was hurting and held her close, "Alex…everything's fine. What are you afraid of?"

Alex barely whispered, "I'm afraid of losing you."

"What?" Justin was surprised to hear her say that. He asked, "What makes you think that?"

"You said magic can be both good and bad…how do I know that magic is good?"

"Well, everything's fine now..I don't think we're going to have to worry about magic for awhile now."

"But magic can take you away from me again….it has already done it once. What makes you think it won't do it again?" Alex asked.

"I won't let that happen." Justin simply said, but continued, "I know magic brought back Juliet and I was stupid enough to let magic posses me- for the worse. But we already overcame that mess- and now I know what to do if it does happen again."

"I love you, Justin." Alex smiled weakly at him as he held her close to his chest- so close she could hear his heartbeat.

Justin smiled back, "I love you too…and I'm never going to leave you again." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

They both realized that magic was a huge part of their lives. It brought them to this reality- with Kaylin, Trevore, and Emma. And although it was at fault for bringing Juliet back again, it had a reason to do so. Justin was able to realize how strong his love was for Alex and Alex was able to trust Justin all over again. Some people even called this whole mess a test- just like Max said. And Justin kept to his word- he passed it. Even though it did tear them apart, it brought them closer than before.

Maybe magic wasn't so hopeless after all.

**Well…this story has finally come to an end. I'm going to miss writing it- I had lots of fun coming up with ideas. But I really appreciate everyone who has read this story from day one (Switched Realities) and left me reviews. I loved reading them and they always made my day. Thank you all for letting me write this story and I hope you look forward to a new one. I'll be posting some news about it on this story, but also check FF just in case you don't get the update. Thanks again and I can't wait to write the next story! :) **

**! OH! and big news- I'm changing my PenName….so it's changing from lashleyrox to eurekawriter. (haha don't ask how I came up with that). I don't know what this means to you guys…maybe you have to change re-add me if you have me on author alert/favorite author? I'm not sure, but just be aware that I'm not lashleyrox anymore….I'm eurekawriter now! :P **


	22. Update

**Hi Everyone, **

**My new story is posted- it's called **_**Seven Letters. **_**I'm still working out details and such for this story, but I'm really excited to see how it'll turn out. This story may appear emotionally draining and a bit mysterious, but there will be a lot more connection/fluff between Justin and Alex- don't worry, for those who hate **_**direct**_** incest (like me), they are brother and sister throughout this story, but it **_**will **_**change (I have a plan for that :P). This story also differs from **_**Switched Realities **_**and **_**Hopeless Magic **_**in terms of writing. It will be told from Justin's P.O.V, but it won't affect how other characters show their feelings. So enough of my chit-chat and read the prologue of my new story! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my previous stories. :)**

**Peace,**

**eurekawriter **


	23. Special Notice

**Hey! So I have a brand new story out and thought I'd alert all my readers through my previous stories. The new story is called **_**Meet Maxine **_**and it is focused around the upcoming WOWP episode. Check out the summary and give it a try! **

**-eurekawriter**


End file.
